


Deep Beneath

by rusafajar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Comic Book Science, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Bersama-sama, mereka mencari remedi terampuh di tengah kiamat dunia.





	1. Kwoon Combat Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
>  
> 
> Tokoh-tokoh bukan milik saya dan semua elemen di fiksi ini berasal dari Pacific Rim.
> 
> Film Pacific Rim disutradai oleh Guillermo del Toro, screenplay ditulis bersama Travis Beacham, dan novelization oleh Alex Irvine. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan yang saya peroleh saat menulis fiksi ini.
> 
> Untuk istilah-istilah fandom, akan saya taruh di catatan bawah berdasarkan nomor yang saya sertakan. Jadi pastikan klik 'See the end of the work for notes', yah!

* * *

 

GUMAM-GUMAM tak terima memenuhi ruang.

 

Sosok yang terkapar di atas alas kini menepi dengan kaki pincang. Tubuh dibanjiri keringat kepayahan. Wajah mengekspresikan kemarahan. Dalam kejengkelan kentara, ia membisikan sesuatu pada pria lain, kemudian mendorong punggungnya untuk mendekat ke tengah bidang.

Kubus beratap tinggi itu berisi belasan orang yang terdiri dari pria dan wanita. Semua berdiri di tepian dengan atensi ditujukan pada seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Pandangannya tertuju pada satu-satunya pria yang masih dalam keadaan baik.

 

Satu yang belum tercoreng kekalahan.

 

Netra saling tubruk. Legam dan cokelat terang saling bidik dalam dominansi.

Menyambut penantang baru, dia memasang kuda-kuda dengan kaki kiri di depan. Tongkat digenggam horisontal di samping kanan tubuh. Alis nyaris bertaut. Garis-garis ekspresi mengumpul menunjukkan sikap waspada. Mata diatur setajam tombak.

Tak rela gentar, dagu sang rival terangkat angkuh. Senyumnya tipis tak simetris. Dieratkan genggamannya pada tongkat yang berdiri tegak di samping tubuh.

Pria berambut cokelat memasuki ruang laga. Tongkat di putar di atas kepala, kemudian menyimpannya di balik punggung. Ada maksud untuk pamer kemampuan sekaligus mengintimidasi. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak terpangkas. Dalam sekejap, tongkat sudah berpindah tangan untuk mengganti tumpuan.

Keduanya saling hadap, berdiri mengimitasi seolah refleksi satu sama lain.

 

Jari meremat senjata masing-masing.

 

 

 

“Santai saja, Sehun.” Si penantang berucap di antara belahan yang berhias bekas luka samar di bibir bawah. “Kau tahu benar ini soal kompatibilitas.”

 

“Bukan berarti aku harus menahan diri ‘kan, Luhan?”

 

Sehun menggertak dengan ayunan tongkat kilat di sela kedipan lawan. Teknik pembuka paling dasar. Kernyih merekah menemukan wajah lawan hanya selisih beberapa mili dengan senjatanya. Udara terkoyak di sekitar rambutnya yang berjuntai di dahi.

 

Iris cokelat itu mengerjap cepat. Napas tertahan sesaat.

 

“Satu-kosong.” Sehun menegaskan skor dengan nada meledek.

 

Ruang terhantam bisu. Riuh rendah dihentikan selubung tensi.

Luhan memutar tubuh seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ayunan tongkat membelah ruang kosong. Bergerak sigap, Sehun menahan serangan dalam tangkisan horisontal. Bukan peruntuh pertahanan rupanya.

 

 

Sehun merasa di atas angin.

 

 

“Sehun, tolong jangan mempersulit situasi.”

 

Sehun menarik tongkat ke belakang punggung. Tangan kiri membuat gestur untuk memprovokasi. “Katakan itu pada kedua bosmu.”

Serangan beruntun. Sehun bergerak agresif, ayunan tongkat dari kanan-kiri, bertubi-tubi sampai di titik Luhan tak bisa ambil bagian, tak sanggup menyerang, hanya bisa menangkis untuk bertahan.

Dalam jarak dekat, Luhan menangkap dengan netranya, otot-otot Sehun yang muncul ke permukaan, mewakili emosi yang seharusnya tak perlu disertakan. Didorongnya tongkat sekuat tenaga, melepas raungan sebagai pemompa, kemudian merobohkan keseimbangan lawan dengan menginvasi celah di antara kaki.

Tubuhnya roboh. Rebah telentang dengan ujung tongkat Luhan nyaris bertemu dengan wajah.

“Satu-satu.”

Laga itu berlangsung sengit. Saling geram, menyalak, dan menggeretukkan gigi. Sorak-sorai antusias tak lagi terkontrol, memantik ego dua orang di arena untuk saling hajar, sampai babak belur kalau perlu. Tujuan awal dari pertarungan ini seolah terabai. Kata ‘seru’ tiba-tiba jadi prioritas utama.

 

 

_Dua-satu._

 

“Kontrol emosimu, Sehun!”

Sebuah teguran dari sisi memecah hening. Luhan melirik sekilas sosok laki-laki yang kini sibuk dengan _clipboard_ , tampak menuliskan sesuatu. Garis-garis ekspresinya mengumpulkan sebuah kekecewaan.

 

“Kau dengar itu, kan?” bisik Luhan dengan tubuh tengkurap tak berdaya. Napas tersisa separuh. Bulir sebesar biji jagung meleleh dari pelipis. Sebilah tongkat melintang tepat di tengkuk seolah siap menghajar jika bergerak meski hanya satu mili. “Kita tak sedang bertarung.”

 

Tekanan di tubuhnya mengendur.

 

Luhan membalik tubuh. Ia mendapati Sehun memberi satu anggukan sembari mengulur tangan. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan menyambut. Sehun menarik tangannya untuk menipiskan spasi.

 

Jari-jari bersarang di tengkuk. Bibir berhadapan dengan daun telinga. Teror intimasi. Engah napas saling sahut. Sehun mengembus bisik, menyapu epidermis Luhan dengan gelitik. “Aku sungguh-sungguh tak menginginkan ini, Han. Tolong jangan gagalkan rencanaku.”

 

Dua raga itu terpisah.

Rambut Luhan kusut masai mencuat ke banyak arah. Dahinya berembun. Kulit lengannya memerah hasil dari kuncian sebelumnya. Dia kembali memasang kuda-kuda, mengabaikan Sehun yang memandangnya penuh persuasi.

 

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Sehun mengeraskan ekspresi. Darah di balik pembuluh mulai menggelegak. Hal yang mengubah tes hari ini bukan lagi soal kompatibilitas fisik.

 

 

Jari-jari Sehun memutar tongkat seirama dengan langkah. Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya kembali saling gempur. Luhan tak repot menahan diri. Skor mereka tak pernah timpang. Saling susul hanya dalam beberapa satuan detik. Ia melukis kurva setengah lingkaran di udara dengan sabetan ke kaki lawan. Sehun sontak menghindari dengan satu lompatan. Cukup terlambat untuk mengambil sikap defensif. Luhan merunduk dan menyusup melalui ruang di antara kaki.

 

Suasana di dalam kubus semakin riuh.

 

Tongkat Sehun terlempar ke sisi ruang dan Luhan bersikap adil dengan membuang tongkat sendiri. Mereka berguling dan saling kungkung. Tak ada yang menghendaki untuk kalah lebih dulu. Bersamaan dengan sebuah teriakan, Luhan berhasil mengunci gerakan kaki kiri Sehun di bahunya.

 

“Tak sehebat mulutmu ternyata.”

 

Ada tremor di kedua siku yang menahan tubuh. Luhan  menekankan berat tubuh melalui tangan yang melintang di atas paha lawan, menciptakan nyeri luar biasa.

 

Sehun melolong bagai serigala terluka. Nyaris terdengar seperti pengakuan kekalahan.

 

 

 

Luhan menyeringai. “Masih mau melawanku?”

 

 

 

Mata mereka bertemu. Dan, Sehun tahu jika dirinya tak sanggup menjawab hal itu.

 

Dia tak punya pilihan lain.

 

Sang wasit, Kyungsoo, meniup peluit yang kemudian disambut gumam-gumam dalam atmosfer ganjil. “Empat-empat!”

 

 _Bass_ itu mengisi ruang dengan tawa bernada mencela. Sehun dan Luhan saling memisahkan diri dalam jarak beberapa langkah. Mata bulat sang wasit yang tak kunjung berkedip itu terkesan mengintimidasi seluruh makhluk bernapas di dalam sana. “Kalian sama kuat tapi kontrol emosi benar-benar payah. Lama sekali aku tak dapat hiburan begini. Konyol dengan cara yang mengesankan.”

Kyungsoo mencoret-coret kertas catatan di balik _clipboard_ miliknya.

Belasan pasang mata tertuju pada bidang laga, memberikan pandangan yang terbagi di antara gairah dan sedikit cela. Di dalam kepala mereka muncul banyak tanya. 

“Aku tak setuju tapi bagaimanapun kalian seimbang dan secara teknis kalian lolos uji coba. Hasil kalian adalah yang paling baik dari yang lain." Wajahnya terpoles ketidakrelaan.  Dia mengedar pandang pada setiap titik mata yang menyapa. Saat sapuannya mencapai sudut ruang, tangan kanannya terulur ke udara.

 

 

"Baiklah! Sudah ditentukan, Crimson Alpha akan diawaki oleh Sehun dan Luhan!"

 

 

Luhan tersenyum puas.

 

Sementara wajah Sehun menegaskan sebuah permusuhan. 


	2. Shatterdome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiju (怪獣 kaijū, Strange Beast)  
> Jaegers ([ˈjɛːɡɐ], Jäger, Hunter)

PULUHAN tahun lalu, dunia mengandalkan tank, bom nuklir, dan pasukan militer untuk melawan kaiju. Militer suatu negara dibentuk untuk melawan militer negara lain. Dan, hal itu tak sebanding dengan kaiju yang merupakan makhluk hidup berinsting primal. Mereka bisa datang kapan saja, tak terprediksi. Dunia membutuhkan cara untuk berperang tanpa berpotensi menghancurkan kota di bawah serangan Kaiju. Dunia perlu inovasi baru dari energi kinetik, dengan besar energi setara bom nuklir, efek radiasi bisa diminimalkan, tapi tetap terfokus dan adaptif.

Terinspirasi dari putranya yang memainkan robot _gundam_ , Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld menginisiasi penciptaan Jaeger, dan bergabung dengan Jaeger Program di PPDC[1].

Para pemimpin dunia dan ilmuwan berkumpul. Konflik negara diabaikan. Mereka memiliki mimpi dan tekad yang besar di bawah pendanaan minim. Namun, siapa sangka jika hasilnya lebih besar dari yang mereka bayangkan?

Shatterdome Korea terletak di tepian laut, berbatasan langsung dengan Wando, berseberangan dengan pulau Jeju.

Kubah itu berdiri setinggi lima ratus kaki dengan atap dikonstruksi untuk bisa terbuka dan tertutup menyerupai kelopak bunga. Ada sekitar tujuh jalur menyebar dari area sentral. Satu jalur, terarah menuju area lapang di luar bangunan, akan berguna jika Jaeger perlu bantuan beberapa Jumphawk untuk mencapai titik pertarungan. Sementara enam jalur lain, di masing-masing ujungnya berdiri sebuah Jaeger, berdiri gagah seolah siap mengadu penampilan di atas _catwalk_. _Platform_ tempat para robot itu berpijak, didesain agar memungkinkan para teknisi bekerja dari berbagai sudut. Sementara untuk pengerjaan di bagian tubuh atas, beberapa tangga portabel didayagunakan.

Tepat dari area sentral, Sehun menyadari bahwa selama dia masih aktif di Shatterdome, tak pernah sekalipun ia memandang dari sudut pandang ini. Area di hadapannya tampak seperti sebuah parkiran robot-robot raksasa. Meski demikian, hanya tiga dek yang terisi. Tiga dek lain tampak melompong. Sehun merasa aneh bahwa tempat yang biasa disebutnya rumah memiliki keadaan yang sangat berbeda dibanding dua tahun lalu.

“Kalian akan bertarung bersama anak emas kami. Crimson Alpha. Ya, anak emas, karena setelah ini mungkin kita tidak bisa buat satu yang baru. Dompet kita nyaris melompong. Marsekal sungguh ambil risiko kali ini.” Sosok itu memelankan suaranya di kalimat terakhir dan menghalangi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Dia memamerkan raksasa metal di latar belakang. Satu yang berwarna merah terang dengan siluet lukisan seekor naga di bagian bahu. “Secara teknis cewek ini adalah salinan Hellion Jester. Analog, tenaga nuklir dan sudah terinstal misil anti kaiju di dadanya. Hellion Jester adalah salah satu Mark-1[2] yang paling baik dan akan lebih baik jika kita punya satu yang mirip semenjak kejadian di Manila. Jangan salah, meski bersaudara dengan Jester, dia adalah satu yang paling gesit di sini.”

“Ini sempurna, Baekhyun. Terdengar seperti anak dari Hellion Jester dan Striker Eureka.” Luhan menyeletuk. Ia mengobservasi _stingblade_ yang tertanam di lengan dan Baekhyun merasa puas Luhan mengetahui hal itu.

“Tepat sekali.” Tenor Baekhyun mengalun riang. “Terima kasih padamu telah mengusulkan Kyungsoo untukku, Han. Dia pintar curi-curi _barang bagus_ dari Oblivion Bay untuk melengkapi modifikasi. Dan, tentu saja Kyungsoo masih punya banyak kejutan buatmu." Dia menambahkan sembari melirik sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat bahu Crimson Alpha.

“Kau ingat permintaanku kan?”

“Tentu saja—Oi, kau sedang sakit perut atau bagaimana?” Baekhyun menyindir Sehun yang tak acuh. Sehun melirik sosok yang masih saja berbicara layaknya seorang pemandu wisata. Tak menyukai bagaimana bibir itu melengkung sinis.

“Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?”

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Bibir melengkung ke bawah meremehkan. “Seolah aku peduli saja.”

“Apa?”

Baekhyun melangkah marah dan mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi. “Kau lupa siapa yang sering bertingkah konyol beberapa tahun lalu ya? Bocah arogan bertingkah seolah-olah selebriti dan membusungkan ego ke manapun dia pergi. Kau pikir kami mau punya pilot sepertimu? Aku bahkan tak yakin kau masih ingat cara mengoperasikan jaeger.”

Baekhyun menambahkan dengan pandang menilai dari atas ke bawah. Sehun menarik kerah seragam mekanik Baekhyun. “Tolong tetap pada pekerjaanmu, Tuan Byun.”

“Berkaca saja, Tuan Oh yang paling agung. Tetaplah sembunyi di balik dindingmu. Bukankah kau sudah bosan populer? Tolong suruh salah satu temanmu kabari aku jika kau mati terinjak kaiju.”

Satu hantaman, telak mengenai rahang Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela lengan Sehun keras. “Tolong jangan cari ribut!”

“Aku yang salah?”

“Siapa yang menyalahkanmu?”

“Kau!”

“Aku tidak!”

“Kau iya! Harusnya kau tahan temanmu— _fuck._ ”

Satu bogem mentah mendarat di wajah. Tepat di lokasi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Dikuasai kemarahan, mereka berakhir saling serang. Luput menyadari bahwa mereka berada di luar ruang latihan. Mereka berada di jantung Shatterdome. Dalam artian, apapun konflik yang terjadi akan berpotensi besar jadi umpan gosip di kafetaria. Dan benar saja, perlahan tapi pasti, mereka beralih fungsi jadi cahaya terang yang diamuk gerombol laron.

Detik kemudian, tubuh Luhan sudah berada di antara dua lutut Sehun.

“Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku?” Luhan terengah-engah.

Tangan kiri Sehun nyaris memblokade jalan udara dengan merenggut kerah baju. Tangan kanan pasang sikap siap hajar. Iris legam beradu dengan cokelat terang. Saling tantang, meski milik Sehun lebih dominan, dengan senyum tak simetris melihat napas lawan mulai tersengal.

“Aku sudah memintamu baik-baik, Luhan.” Ia memangkas jarak, kemudian berdesis di antara gigi-gigi. “Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengaturku? Kau cuma amatir.”

Lirih, namun menyerang harga diri.

Tontonan gratis itu memicu dua reaksi. Reaksi antusias mendapat hiburan tanpa perlu mengintip ke dalam ruang Kwoon dan reaksi sinis yang ditujukan tanpa tabir apapun, pada dua calon pilot bertingkah bayi. Kepercayaan yang sedari awal dibumbui ragu, makin terberangus. Menitipkan masa depan umat manusia pada dua orang ini sama saja melontarkan candaan tolol tepat saat mereka berada di bawah naungan kaki kaiju.

Tanpa gentar. Tanpa merasa terancam. Tawa santai Luhan mengalun ganjil, mengheningkan suasana. “Dan kau... Pengecut. Manusia paling egois yang pernah kutahu. Sangat egois sampai kau tampak lemah di mataku.”

Sehun mengayun kepalan. Namun, harapan untuk menghajar lawan segera terhempas. Antisipasi Luhan tak terjawab manakala ia mendapati tangan lain jadi barikade, mencegahnya dihantam nyeri.

Seorang pria berseragam, menautkan alis sampai membentuk kerut-kerut. Semua orang tahu jika dirinya sedang menahan butir-butir peluru yang siap tumpah. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sehun erat-erat.

Tenor dengan getar kemarahan memicu tensi tebal di antara kerumunan itu. “Kupikir selama menghilang kau bergabung di konstruksi Dinding Anti Kaiju. Bukan sekelompok preman.”

 

Marsekal Kim.

 

Sehun menarik tangan. Kemudian bangkit dengan rasa tak ikhlas. “Kau lihat?” Ia menunjuk lebam di rahangnya. “Minimal kau cegah aku setelah membalasnya! Kalau aku preman, dia adalah bajingan.”

Luhan terbidik tepat di kotak amarah. Lantas abai dengan kehadiran seseorang dengan pangkat tertinggi. Langkahnya menghentak marah, bermaksud untuk menghajar. Namun, sebelum Marsekal Kim sempat mencegah, sebuah _bass_ serak menyambar umpan secepat kilat.

“Luhan!”

Pria bersetelan formal itu membelah kerumunan dengan langkah angkuh, dagu terangkat, dengan garis ekspresi kaku. Alisnya yang tebal menukik memberi efek menghujam pada siapapun yang dihadiahi pelototan.

Dalam waktu singkat, kerumunan menyebar dengan gumam-gumam tak rela.

Ia menoleh pada Luhan, yang seketika menunduk pandang. “Kau mau bertingkah sok jagoan? Jangan buat ayahku rugi bandar untuk membesarkanmu, Luhan.”

 

 

“Baik _, Sir,_ ” jawabnya patuh.

 

Dipandangnya Luhan sejenak sebelum mengedar ke dua orang lain.

Netranya memilih Sehun untuk dijadikan fokus. Mata mereka bertemu. Bertahan dalam beberapa detik, seolah sedang menilai satu sama lain dalam diam.

 

Sosok itu mendekat. Otot-otot di rahangnya telah mengendur.

 

“Hellion Jester, berinti titanium, berkekuatan lima puluh mesin diesel per serat otot. Jaeger paling berat yang dipiloti duo fenomenal dari Seoul _._ ” Pria itu masih saja menggantung amatan, sampai akhirnya mengulur tangan. Dia mengulas senyum, tipis sekali. “Turut berduka atas kematian Chanyeol. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku. Perkenalkan. Wu Yifan.”

Sehun belum juga berkedip. “Ya, aku sudah mengenalmu. Di Manila. Empat Jaeger diturunkan saat itu. Wu Yifan. Pilot Duke Hunter dari Guangzhou.” Sehun menyambut jabat tangan, yang akhirnya disesali.

Terlalu erat dan tak bersahabat. Sosok itu seolah sanggup menurunkan suhu di sekitarnya.

 

“Aku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu.”

Sehun mendapati Yifan menyeringai kecil, tepat sebelum sebuah tenor menginterupsi reuni.

 

“Kalian lihat? Tempat ini biasanya muat sekitar 20 jaeger, dan kini hanya sisa empat. Satu masih tahap restorasi.” Marsekal Kim mengalihkan pandang dari jaeger masih diselimuti penutup untuk ke salah satu pilot yang berbalut perban di tangan. Suara masih berselimut kemarahan. “Tolong jangan sekali-kali bertingkah konyol. Nasib dunia tak sesepele itu sampai Jongin dan Soojung memaksa untuk bertarung meski sedang cedera.”

Marsekal Kim berjalan melewati Sehun dan Luhan dengan tangan tersimpul di belakang punggung. Menghujam pandang sampai keduanya bersedia menunduk. Palet kedudukan tampak jelas di sana. Dia menoleh pada pemilik suara lain yang menimpali dari balik punggungnya.

 

“Keadaan benar-benar parah, bukan? Secara teknis, kita berada di tepian kiamat. Pasca penyerangan Yamarashi kita kehilangan banyak pilot. Itu belum termasuk yang kabur. Benar kan, Sehun?”

“Yifan!”

“Aku tahu apa yang harus ku katakan, Joonmyun.”

Yifan terkekeh dengan cara paling remeh. Ia berpaling pada Sehun dan menghadiahinya tatap menusuk sekaligus merendahkan.

“Kau—”

“Panggil aku Marsekal Wu.” Potongnya tegas. Kurva di wajahnya merosot drastis. Yifan memangkas jarak. Tak hanya menciptakan perbedaan tinggi tubuh kentara, tetapi juga kedudukan.

 

Garis pandang tak kunjung terputus.

 

“Lihat dirimu sendiri, Sehun.” Yifan menepuk pundak Sehun dengan punggung tangan bak menghempaskan butir-butir debu. “Kau buat Chanyeol mati sia-sia.” _Bass_ itu kembali bernada. Lirih, untuk memastikan hanya lawan bicara yang mendengar.

 

 

Rahang Sehun mengerat mendengar kematian kopilotnya di sebut-sebut. Alasan utama yang membuatnya memilih sembunyi dari organisasi dalam dua tahun terakhir.

 

Kepalan di dua sisi tubuhnya mengencang.

 

“Berjanjilah kau tak bertingkah konyol. Jika kau mengulanginya, kau akan berurusan denganku.”

 

Sehun tampak ingin memprotes. Namun, dia hanya bisa bergerak untuk sebuah anggukan.

 

Yifan mengubah posisi sampai Sehun berhadapan dengan sisi wajahnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sehun, kemudian mengetuk dengan dua jari pada dekat telinga. Sebuah kode agar Sehun mengucap sesuatu yang menunjukkan sebuah ketundukan.

 

 

 

“Baik, _Sir_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> [1] Pan Pacific Defense Corps  
> [2] 'Mark' adalah label yang disematkan pada jaeger berdasarkan tahun peluncuran. Pembuatan jaeger biasanya dilakukan bertahap.


	3. Hellion Jester

SEHUN merasa bahwa dirinya ditatapi penuh kecurigaan oleh pria berjas putih, bernama Yixing, sejak ibu jari kakinya melewati batas pintu ruang simulasi.

Yixing membuka lembar-lembar hasil rekam uji psiologis kedua orang di hadapannya. “Sesuai prosedur, calon pilot yang lulus profil fisik akan diuji secara psikologis, dan ya, hasil untuk kalian cocok 95 persen, mengesampingkan gosip soal kalian di ruang Kwoon.” Laki-laki itu mendesah masif. Dia menyampaikan laporan dengan gaya mirip sebuah gerutuan. “Mungkin bisa dicoba dulu mengingat Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengimbangi seorang Sehun.”

“Ada yang perlu ditanyakan? Sehun? Ah, kau sudah pengalaman soal ini." Yixing hanya melihat Sehun selintas kemudian berpaling ke arah Luhan. "Luhan? Kau bagaimana? Sudah siap?”

Luhan tergugu. Ia mengelap tangannya yang berkeringat di pinggang. Saat dia merotasikan bola mata, dilihatnya Sehun mendengus kecil. “Agak grogi, tapi aku sangat siap untuk ini.”

“Baiklah. Selamat datang di Ruang Simulasi. Hari ini adalah jadwal uji _drift_ kalian untuk yang pertama kali.”

 _Drift_ adalah salah satu teknologi jaeger. Diciptakan berdasarkan sistem syaraf pilot tempur DARPA. Dua pilot menyatu dalam memori dalam tubuh mesin raksasa. Semakin dalam ikatan, maka semakin bagus dalam bertempur. Jaeger bukan robot biasa. Menggerakan metal dengan bobot ribuan ton tak cukup jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Tapi, juga secara psikis. Diawaki hanya seorang pilot bisa berakibat fatal. Beban syaraf yang diterima terlalu berlebihan. Ada waktu di mana penelitian ini mengorbankan nyawa para pilot karena mengalami _neural overload_. Maka, dua pilot jadi solusi. Dr. Caitlin Lightcap akhirnya bisa menemukan cara bagaimana menyambungkan pikiran antara dua pilot dengan sebuah jembatan sistem syaraf. Namun, hal itu tidak cukup. Jaeger tak bisa dioperasikan jika kedua pilot tak memiliki ikatan kuat. Seleksi untuk menemukan calon pilot yang tepat tidaklah mudah. Mereka harus memiliki profil yang cocok. Dari segi kekuatan fisik dan kecocokan psikologis.

“Kau keberatan jika aku memulai _drift_ lebih dulu?” Sehun memecah keheningan.

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia menginspeksi mimik wajah Sehun. Berusaha menangkap adanya intensi mencurigakan. Cangkang keras yang dimiliki Sehun terlalu rekat membalut ekspresi. Namun, Yixing memiliki perasaan bahwa dirinya sempat menangkap kilas seringai di wajah Sehun. Dan, ketika ia bermaksud memastikan, Sehun sudah berekspresi biasa saja.

“Tidak,” sahut Luhan agak ragu.

Yixing mendekati temannya, kemudian memakaikan Luhan sebuah helm yang tersambung dengan kabel-kabel penghubung sistem syaraf.

Luhan terkekeh mengobservasi Yixing yang bertingkah seperti orang tua menyiapkan puteranya untuk pentas akhir tahun. “Hei. Hei. Aku bisa sendiri—”

“Sssstt!” Potongnya dengan desis keras. “Aku perlu memastikan karena ini yang pertama kali buatmu. Kalian sama-sama kuat baik secara fisik dan psikis. “Ada dua kemungkinan. Koneksi kalian kuat dan stabil atau... terlalu kuat dan justru kacau.”

“Dari gosip yang kau dengar saja sudah menunjukkan kalau kami tidak kompatibel.”

“Kalau kau sebegitunya paham, kenapa tak gantikan aku saja, bocah?”

Sehun membuang muka.

Yixing melangkah mundur, mengedar pandang pada Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. “Kalian.. _drift_ harus tetap tenang, oke? Jika salah satu dari kalian terjebak RABIT[1],segera kirimkan _data relay._ Kirimkan salah satu kenangan kalian apapun dan manapun, yang ringan-ringan saja, untuk mendistraksi. Mengerti?”

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan. Yixing berkacak pinggang dan mengamati keduanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum melesat ke pusat kontrol.

 

_Neural handshake diinisiasi._

 

Sehun memejamkan mata. Semesta berselimut tabir.

Ada sensasi elektrik merambat keseluruh tubuh yang memicu tubuh mereka sedikit terdorong ke depan. Potongan-potongan memori Sehun dari kanak-kanak, bersama ayahnya, lalu ia mendengar bentakan amarah dari pria yang lebih dewasa. Kemudian muncul sesosok pria lain, tampak beberapa tahun lebih dewasa dari Sehun, jangkung, berambut ikal, dengan senyum kekanakan. Kilas-kilas itu bergerak semakin cepat, acak, menyerupai mozaik warna-warni. Namun, Luhan menangkap keseharian Sehun di Shatterdome. Pertempuran di laut, Hellion Jester, riuh sanjungan, sampai sorotan pers.

Dan, dalam waktu tak lama Luhan mengalami lompatan besar, melewati ruang hitam, dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berdiri di dalam sebuah Conn-Pod.

Luhan menunggu tayangan itu berganti namun tak kunjung terjadi.

 

Justru semakin nyata.

 

 

 

 

Luhan mengamati dirinya sendiri, berbalut _drivesuit_ , dengan kaca _helm_ agak retak. Rasa nyeri nyaris di sekujur tubuh terlalu nyata. Melirik ke atas kanan, dia menangkap betapa biru  substansi kental yang meleleh melalui sudut atas Conn-Pod, menerobos _drivesuit_ sang pilot utama. 

 

Sosok itu merintih menyakitkan.

 

 

Sehun.

 

Likuid merah merias serakah, nyaris seluruh wajah.

Luhan membeliak.

 

“Sehun! Sehun!” Luhan berteriak, di antara goncangan keras yang menghantam keseimbangan, kepada laki-laki yang terbatuk-batuk kecil. Raga pemuda itu lunglai, serta helm bagian depan tak lagi berbentuk.

 

 

“ _Don’t chase the rabbit_! Dengar aku, Sehun!” Ia terus memanggil.

 

Sosok itu bergeming.

 

Selintas nyeri menghujam kepala Luhan. Pandangannya mulai membaur. Getar di permukaan bumi dan raungan mengerikan terasa semakin mendekat.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sehun, k-kau oke?”

 

 

 _Bass_ itu jauh berbeda. Juga lebih berat.

Luhan mengerjap dan yang didapatinya bukanlah sosok Sehun. Sosok di sampingnya Luhan kenali sebagai pilot Hellion Jester, Chanyeol, yang kini berusaha keras bertanya di antara batuk-batuk.

Merasa terlalu khayal, Luhan kembali merekatkan kelopak erat-erat.  Saat membuka mata wajah Sehun yang berlumuran darah kembali menyambutnya.

 

 

 

“Sehun!”

Teriak Luhan. Ia membuat banyak repetisi sampai akhirnya sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Bukan karena mendengarnya, tentu saja. Luhan tahu. Karena, meski dia berteriak sampai di atap paru-paru sekalipun, suaranya tak pernah berwujud.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ruang pandangnya goyah. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Berusaha menepis nyeri yang perlahan mengikis kesadaran.

 

 

 

 

“S-sehun? Syukurlah kau masih hidup..”

 

Pria di sampingnya kembali bicara, sekaligus menggenggam tangannya. Luhan mengurut pandang lengan itu dan memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang kini tersenyum lega ke arahnya.

_Chanyeol._

“Aku Luhan...”

“Hei, sehun.. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?”

Tubuh Luhan gemetar total. Ketakutan menghujam inti nadi. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Dan, di detik yang sama, di antara lelehan darah, sosok itu mengalirkan air mata. "Sehun _..."_

 

“Aku bukan—”

 

Dan, pemandangan setelahnya terlalu mengerikan untuk di ekspresikan Luhan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Luhan! Lakukan _data relay_!” Teriak Yixing dari dalam ruang kontrol mendapati dahi Sehun berkerut-kerut. Tampak menahan sakit.

Luhan hanya bergeming, dengan mata terpejam, garis-garis ekspresi mengumpulkan kepanikan. Yixing seketika memucat karena dalam jeda tak lama, Luhan ditemukannya kaku dengan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa.

Matanya terbelalak lebar.

“Sial! Luhan kehilangan kontrol! Sunyoung, cepat matikan koneksi secara manual!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kalimat Luhan tak pernah tersusun, terbisukan lolongan panjang manakala cakar sang monster menyeruak, mengayunkan sabetan kilat sampai ruang di sisinya terangkat, sampai neraka terhampar di depan mata.

 

Tubuhnya terkoyak.

 

 

 

Luhan membatu.

  

Mulutnya menganga. Matanya terbeliak. Raga bersalut tremor. Dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh kembali, tubuhnya terayun-ayun kasar selagi sang monster tak cukup puas mengoyak tubuh sang raksasa metal.  Lengan kanannya telah remuk jadi rongsokan dasar laut.

Inti tenaga nyaris tercerabut total. Abdomennya berhias lubang menganga dengan kabel-kabel syaraf terburai.

Remuk bagai mainan ringkih.

Likuid bening meleleh dari sudut mata. Dia terpaku di tempat. Jantungnya serasa ditekan kuat-kuat.

Sangat sakit.

 

Teriakannya bergema di udara yang terbuka.

 

Warna-warni terkoyak layaknya mozaik. Kilas-kilas memori kembali menyergap Luhan tanpa ampun, berganti-ganti cepat bagai merunut lini masa. Masa kecil Sehun di panti asuhan. Masa remajanya menjadi kadet. Cita-cita berbalut ambisi, termasuk janjinya pada Chanyeol soal menjadi pilot Jaeger terhebat di dunia.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Jadi pilot Jaeger tak sekeren yang ku pikirkan waktu aku masih muda.” Chanyeol menggerutu manakala tidurnya terganggu oleh alarm tanda bahaya. “Aku rindu jadi orang biasa.”_

_“Orang biasa yang mati diinjak Kaiju?” Sehun terkekeh. “Tolong jangan ajak-ajak aku karena aku lebih menyukai untuk mati bersama Jester.”_

_Chanyeol menimpuk punggung Sehun dengan sebuah komik. “Heeei... Jangan congkak, boi.”_

_Sehun masih menimpali dengan antusias tanpa ada rasa takut membicarakan kematian. Dia selalu terjebak pada masa kini di mana dirinya bukanlah seorang sampah, dengan semua orang menyanjung dan mengelu-elukan eksistensinya. Di mana dirinya adalah salah satu di antara banyak_ rockstar _. Sejujurnya, ada kebahagiaan yang ganjil manakala alarm berdering nyaring menandai kedatangan para monster dimensi lain yang berkeinginan menjajah bumi. Seluruh sel tubuhnya bernyanyi riang seolah tak sabar untuk berlaga, mempertontonkan kehebatannya pada dunia._

Orang tua manapun pasti akan menyesal menelantarkan anak sepertiku _, pikir Sehun waktu itu._

_“Kapan perang ini akan berhenti sih?” Chanyeol menggerutu lagi sembari memakai baju. Sehun tak menjawab, hanya tergelak keras saat itu._

 

 

 

 

 

Ingatan itu berhenti.

 

Kemudian gelap gulita.

 

“Chanyeol..”

 

Air matanya menitik.

Di tengah laut yang menyatu dengan langit, di dalam tubuh Jester yang kian koyak, dengan batas pandang terkungkung sang monster yang tampak tak akan berhenti sebelum mainannya hancur total, tangisan Luhan meleleh deras.

Bibir tak henti merapalkan nama seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Bunyi bentur keras antara baja dan pukulan sang monster membuat telinganya pekak. Dadanya nyeri terhantam berkali-kali. Namun, dirinya tak sempat berpikir jernih. Lengan kanannya mati rasa.

 

 

Rasanya kosong.

 

Luhan meraung menyedihkan. Kembali mengumpulkan tekad, tangan kirinya yang gemetar berlarian di atas papan perintah, mengaktifkan Plasmacaster tepat di tepian kesadaran.

Satu ledakan besar menggetarkan ketenangan laut, menghempas atmosfer di sekitar, dan melukis samudra dengan pendar oranye yang membaur dengan gelap dalam waktu tak lama.

Lolongan terakhir monster itu berpadu dengan tangisan manusia yang terdengar menyedihkan bagi makhluk apapun.

Kemudian dilihatnya biru menyala terang di mana-mana.

 

“Aku akan menjawabnya untukmu,” lirihnya.

 

 

 

 

 

“Luhan!”

 

 

 

"Luhan!"

 

Tubuh Sehun terhempas kecil dan yang didapatinya adalah Yixing yang merangsek ruang simulasi dengan kasar.

Sehun mencopot helmnya, kemudian mengusap darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya sendiri menggunakan punggung tangan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tenaga seolah luruh tanpa sisa.

 _Drift_ mereka gagal. Seperti yang sudah diprediksi.

Yixing mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang merosot di lengannya. Tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Matanya membeliak. Dari hidungnya deras mengucurkan darah.

Dari wajah terukir jelas ekspresi ketakutan, bak berhadapan dengan dewa kematian.

 

_Tidak. Tidak sesuai yang diprediksi._

 

Kelopak mata Sehun terbuka maksimal.

 

Chanyeol.

 

Sehun masih ingat bagaimana rasa sakit ketika sang monster meremukkan jantung. Bagaimana kilas-kilas memori melintas seolah sedang bercerita. Bagaimana sinkronisasi mereka putus dan membuat tubuhnya seketika lemas dan terasa kosong tanpa nyawa.

Ia mereguk ludah sulit, mengawasi bagaimana lelehan air mata Luhan masih mengalir deras.

 

Luhan baru saja mengalami sendiri bagaimana nyawanya tercerabut dari raga.

 

_Lebih dari terjebak. Luhan bahkan menjadi dirinya._

 

“Kau benar-benar brengsek. Kau ini sinting atau bagaimana, hah?” Yixing segera menghampiri Sehun segera setelah dua staf medis menghambur ke dalam dan membawa Luhan dari ruang simulasi. Telunjuk Yixing mengacung tinggi. “Bisa kau turunkan sedikit egomu? Aku tak peduli soal kau yang menolak bergabung lagi di sini, tapi tolong jangan bunuh temanku dengan menyerangnya menggunakan memorimu. Kau harus sadar ingatanmu terlalu mengerikan untuk orang yang baru pertama kali uji  _drift_.”

“Aku tak bermaksud menjebaknya di memori Chanyeol! Aku tak pernah mengira Luhan menjadi aku! Aku tidak—”

 

“Hoooo, jadi kau memang punya rencana untuk itu?” Amarah menggetarkan pita suara. Kejengkelan Yixing terloloskan dari sela-sela gemeretuk gigi.

 

 

“Akan aku pastikan Yifan tak suka mendengar kabar ini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> [1] Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers (or R.A.B.I.T.): Sebuah memori tertentu yang biasanya jadi momok bagi pilot dan bisa mengganggu kelangsungan drift. Biasanya, pilot sering menggunakan ungkapan seperti "don't chase the rabbit!".


	4. Duke Hunter

  
TENSI tebal di ruangan tak bisa dihindari. Berkas-berkas matahari merangsek melalui dinding kaca yang berlaku sebagai latar, diblokade sedikit oleh sosok yang duduk menghadap lanskap alam tersaji, di mana langit dan laut menyatu dalam biru yang sama.

 

  
   
“Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Sehun?”  
 

   
Sosok itu memutar kursi. Pandangannya telak berpapasan dengan pria yang sedang berdiri. Wajah Sehun menunjukkan suatu ketegasan dan keyakinan kuat akan apapun yang akan disampaikan pada sang Marsekal.

  
   
“Aku akan mundur dari program ini.”  
 

  
   
Sudut bibir tertarik satu mili.  
Pria berpangkat tertinggi merapatkan dan mengkaitkan dua tangannya di atas meja. Napas terembus keras seolah menunjukkan kekecewaan. Meski sebenarnya, dia pun tak merasa terkejut. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di kursi, memandang Sehun dari berbagai sudut bak karnivora mengincar makanan pembuka.   
   
“Kami mungkin memiliki profil yang sesuai. Namun, Luhan bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk ingatanku. Mungkin memang tak akan pernah ada. Setiap orang yang melakukan  _drift_  denganku bisa saja terancam bahaya.”  
   
   
   
“Sejak kapan asumsi pribadi bisa dijadikan sebuah teori?” Bangkit, Yifan berjalan dengan irama khas sampai keduanya berhadapan. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Oh Sehun."

  
“Kau tak paham, _Sir_.” Sehun berkata dalam nada tak kenal gentar. Rahangnya sekeras batu alam. “Secara fisik bisa saja aku memenuhi, tapi untuk di sini.." Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis sendiri, "... yang terjadi di sini adalah di luar kendaliku. Aku masih tersambung dengan Chanyeol saat—”

  
“Omong kosong.” Yifan memotong. Dinamika suara menunjukkan suatu dominansi.  Dia mengambil satu langkah mendekati Sehun. “Dunia tak selalu mengorbit di sekitarmu, Sehun.”  
   
   
Dijepitnya dagu Sehun sampai bertemu pandang, kemudian dia menyimpulkan tangan di belakang punggung. “Apa kau lupa aku juga kehilangan ayahku? Apa kau lupa Chanyeol dan ayahku mati di hari yang sama?”

 

Yifan terbiasa mendapati orang lain tertunduk saat ia berbicara. Dan, di hadapannya Sehun berani menantang maut dengan memandang tak kalah nyalang. Wajah Sehun bisa saja tanpa garis-garis ekspresi. Namun, hati jelas terpoles kebancuhan.

  
“Saat kami menyelamatkan Hellion Jester dari Yamarashi. Ayah dan aku.” Sang Marsekal menambahkan dengan penekanan di setiap silabel, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada sendiri. “Kau tak tahu? Atau tak mau tahu? Saat itu aku juga masih tersambung dengannya. Aku sangat-sangat tahu rasanya terbunuh dalam keadaan hidup. Betapa rasa takut menyiksamu ketika cakar monster itu merasuk ke permukaan kulitmu, meremukkan tulangmu, menekan jantungmu kuat-kuat sampai napasmu—”

 

“Diam!” Raungannya sedikit bergaung di sana.

 

Dia menarik kerah Yifan sampai wajah keduanya berdekatan. Tangan Sehun bersalut tremor. Dada naik turun dengan napas tak teratur. Kedua pasang mata itu masih bertarung. Namun, sepasang di antara mereka melukiskan begitu jelas ketakutan. 

 

"Tolong jangan teruskan,” lirihnya.

 

Genggam kemarahannya mengendur. Kepala jatuh tertunduk dan kedua lengan terkulai. Hati tergarit luka tak berwujud.

 

 

Yifan tertawa.

 

 

Memori datang menikam tanpa ampun. Peristiwa di Manila seolah terjadi baru kemarin. Bukan dua tahun yang lalu. Seburuk-buruknya bunga tidur manusia, tak bisa lebih buruk daripada terjaga di tiap malam dan terjebak pada salah satu memori mengerikan.

 

 

 _Monster_ tak berwujud itu kini dibangkitkan.

 

 

“Masih takut rupanya?” Kumpulan garis ekspresi melahirkan sebuah seringai. Yifan merunut pandang dari atas ke bawah penuh penghakiman. "Sungguh ecek-ecek. Jika kau bukan bocah kesayangan Joonmyun, aku tak akan mau merekrutmu balik. Buatku kau cuma bocah sial. Ayah, Chanyeol, dan kali ini kau mencelakai adikku.”

 

“Aku tak pernah bermaksud mencelakai Luhan!”

 

  
Suaranya kembali mengalun dalam tawa yang tak terselip sedikitpun humor di dalamnya. Punggungnya ikut melenting. “Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau pikir aku tak mengamati gerak-gerikmu? Kau bersikeras memanipulasi hasil tes, kan?”

 

 

"Aku bersumpah jika kau tak mau sedikit saja bekerja sama, dunia akan menjadi lebih neraka daripada ini. Dan, Chanyeol akan tahu kalau kau cuma pembohong besar.”

 

 

Kuku-kukunya menancap di telapak.

 

Sebuah ingatan melintas kilat.

 

Ingatan di mana ia pernah melakukan drift bersama Yifan pasca kematian Chanyeol. Di mana Yifan perlu melakukan  _data relay_  untuk membawanya kembali ke titik sadar. Dan, Sehun segera terbangun meski dengan darah tercurah, setelah melihat masa kecil Yifan bertarung di ruang latihan bersama Luhan, di bawah pengawasan ayahnya.

  
_Drift_  mereka tetap gagal sebelum melakukan simulasi. Namun, Yifan terlanjur tahu emosi yang paling tersembunyi.

 

 

  
“ _Aku akan menjawabnya untukmu_.”

Yifan melirihkan kalimat tepat di daun telinga, nyaris diakhiri nada sendu.

 

  
“Bukankah kau bilang begitu? Kau tak mampu menjaganya untukku dan sekarang mengabaikan keinginannya yang terakhir? Berani taruhan kau membuat Luhan mengatakan hal itu juga. Lihat aku, Sehun!” Yifan meningkatkan total dinamika suara. Diraihnya kasar kerah Sehun dengan satu tangan.

 

 

  
Sehun membuang muka. Mata terpejam di sela dirinya mengatur napas.

 

Pasca kepergian kopilot, dia membakar dunianya sendiri dengan meninggalkan organisasi. Pikirnya, dengan begitu, dirinya akan lolos dari apapun yang mengingatkannya akan hari terburuk.

  
Namun, wajah Chanyeol masih saja muncul di setiap waktu.

  
Di antara ratusan kepala yang mempertanyakan nasib dunia. Di antara dinding beton yang sedikit demi sedikit retak melemahkan pertahanan. Di tengah malam dan di setiap dirinya mengembus napas.

Kuku-kuku jarinya terasa runcing. Perih di telapak tangan tak seberapa dibanding kilas-kilas peristiwa di mana Chanyeol masih hidup dan bertarung dengannya, seketika menghadiri ruang imaji, membungkam tutur, juga menohok kesadaran. Sejauh ia berlari, sampai kapanpun memori itu terus abadi. 

 

Yifan melepas cengkeramannya. Tak ada yang menginisiasi konversasi.

Pita suara sama-sama terkunci.

 

  
Bola mata Sehun mulai berair. Dia kembali bersuara setelah Yifan memunggungi. Lirih dan bersalut tremor. “Ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan,  _Sir_?”

 

 

  
Sendi bergerak satu mili. Yifan melirik melalui ekor mata, dan mendapati Sehun yang memandangi kaki meja. “Ada. Aku bisa mengajukan diri pada Joonmyun untuk menggantikanmu." Dari siluetnya, Yifan tampak membuka suatu kotak dan mengambil sebutir isinya untuk diselipkan melalui sela bibir.

 

 

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya, biar aku yang melakukannya untuk yang terakhir. Silahkan mundur dari sini jika kau memang tak ingin.”


	5. Luhan

Netranya terpaut pada pada sosok raksasa baja berlapis metal berinti nuklir, Jaeger yang kelak dinaikinya, Crimson Alpha. Dengan desain dan fitur-fitur yang tak simetris, menjadikan robot itu memiliki ciri khas artistik. Bahu kanannya dilapisi pelat baja sebagai pelindung, dengan siluet naga emas tipis. Dada kiri terlukis kecil bintang keemasan yang dikelilingi empat bintang lain yang lebih mungil. Lengan kiri diberi pelat pelindung mirip tameng panjang, melindungi pedang yang diam-diam sudah terinstalasi.

Sementara di bawah sana, manusia-manusia mini berprofesi mekanik tampak sibuk memoles dan mendandani  bocah-bocah yang siap ditugaskan. Sosok berambut cokelat itu tersenyum samar menangkap suara berat Kyungsoo dan teriakan khas Baekhyun dengan jelas, yang menyuruh orang-orang segera bergegas.

Menyingkirkan diri ke tempat sepi tidak terjadi sekali-dua kali. Ada beberapa waktu di mana Luhan terlalu lelah berhadapan dengan keinginan banyak orang. Lantas menepi hanya untuk mengamati manusia berlalu-lalang. Dalam diam tenggelam dalam kolam kontemplasi.  
Dia menajamkan fokus saat matanya bertemu dengan kristal redup sang robot, seolah mengajak beradu pandang namun tak kunjung dibalas.  
   
Seolah sedang berontak dan menunjukkan keraguannya pada manusia yang memandangnya.  
   
_Apakah dirinya benar-benar menginginkan ini?_

 

 

  
Pilot.  
   
Mimpinya yang paling agung. Bergabung dengan program PPDC di usianya yang ke lima belas, dia berharap menemukan sarana untuk mereguk ramuan terampuh. Di divisi J-Tech  Shatterdome Shanghai, Luhan menjahit kembali celah menganga di hatinya, sedikit demi sedikit.

Dibesarkan di lingkungan disiplin keluarga Wu, Luhan terbiasa berteman dengan akurasi dan presisi dalam rutinitas. Apalagi untuk urusan kewajiban.

Tak ada satu pun bagian dari Jaeger luput dari mata jernihnya yang teliti. Sel-sel di otaknya selalu bekerja mencari inovasi. Teknologi jaeger rancangannya adalah harga diri. Bumi yang bernaung di bawah kata kiamat dan eksistensi manusia yang terancam kepunahan selalu jadi mimpi buruk. Namun, dendamnya menempati tempat teratas dari apapun, membakar energinya terus menerus, seolah memiliki ketahanan tanpa batas, tak akan pernah luruh.  
Dan, Luhan akan tertawa paling keras saat mendapati monster-monster itu terkapar tanpa detak kehidupan.

  
   
Sayangnya hal itu tak pernah cukup.  
   
Masih terekam jelas bagaimana tubuh kurusnya terombang-ambing dalam riuh rendah semua orang yang menepuk punggung. Dalam rangka memberi selamat karena dia berhasil lolos seleksi pilot dan kemungkinan besar akan diperbantukan untuk mengawaki jaeger baru yang ditugaskan di Shatterdome Korea (setelah Shatterdome Shanghai mengalami kerusakan parah pasca penyerangan Yaoguai), Crimson Alpha.

  
Hasil seleksi menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah kandidat kuat untuk mendampingi mantan pilot yang dipanggil kembali setelah dua tahun mundur dari PPDC, Oh Sehun.

  
Ada citra perasaan anonim yang membalut hati setelah kesempatan itu akhirnya datang.

  
   
Rasanya aneh.  
 

Dirinya tak pernah memikirkan pada detik di mana hal itu menjadi riil. Bukan lagi mimpi atau sebuah konsep. Tetapi sudah tergenggam di antara jari-jari.  
   
Bergairah. Namun, sebagian mulai tersubstitusi oleh ragu.

   
Simulasi kemarin adalah pil pahit. Terbawa arus dan terjebak dalam memori yang bahkan bukan miliknya sendiri adalah bagian tak terprediksi.

   
Luhan tahu bagaimana detak kehidupan Chanyeol akhirnya binasa. Dia tahu persis bagaimana kilas-kilas kehidupan menghantam pikiran bagai sebuah kaleidoskop, tepat sebelum jantung tak lagi memompa.

  
Hal itu sempat membuatnya trauma dan dia butuh waktu tiga hari untuk menenangkan diri.

  
_Neural overload._

Adalah dampak manakala seseorang tak dapat mengontrol diri saat melakukan drift, terikat dalam suatu kenangan, kemudian terjebak di dalamnya dan membuat drift berlangsung tak sempurna. Neural handshake tak pernah terjadi. Selain kompatibel dalam kekuatan fisik, pasangan pilot harus kompatibel saat uji drift. Inilah sebabnya banyak pasangan pilot Jaeger yang masih ada hubungan darah, ayah dan anak, kakak beradik, atau sepasang kekasih.

Kecocokan antara dua orang yang tak mempunyai kedekatan emosional adalah satu di antara satu juta. Dan, Luhan tahu benar seberapa besar Sehun menolak dirinya.

 _Tak ada yang bisa memahamiku sebaik Chanyeol_. Dia pernah menangkap pembicaraan Sehun dan Yixing pada suatu hari.

Dan, itu membuatnya sedikit kalut.  
   
Juga tak percaya diri.  
   
   
“Han?”

Matanya bertemu dengan legam sipit milik seseorang yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi lamun. Ia tersenyum mendapati pipi rekannya berlekuk kecil.

  
“Kemari,” ujar Luhan sembari menepuk bidang kosong di sebelahnya.

“Kenapa melamun? Harusnya kau senang,” kata Yixing setelah menurunkan lutut, membiarkan kaki menapak pada udara, kemudian mengayunkannya sampai menyentuh kaki Luhan. “Bukankah ini sudah lama kau inginkan? Kau akhirnya punya partner yang cocok.”

“Oh ya?” Timpalnya dengan nada cemooh. “Lalu siapa yang kudengar akan mengundurkan diri?”

“Siapa memang?”

Dahi Luhan berkerut. “Sehun?”

Yixing menggeleng keras. Senyumnya melengkung tak simetris. “Tidak. Itu cuma gosip.”

“Apa?” Luhan memandang temannya dengan tampang tak percaya. “Tetap saja. Hasil kemarin tak ada cocok-cocoknya.”

“Keadaan selalu dinamis, Han. Aliran dana sangat minim. Kaiju bisa muncul tiba-tiba. Jaeger cuma tinggal beberapa. Kita butuh pilot-pilot yang kuat, yang mampu bertahan, dan sebisa mungkin bisa meminimalisir kerusakan baik jaeger maupun kota. Dan, ya, kami butuh kalian.”

“Jangan ngawur.” Luhan tertawa sinis. “Hasil kemarin parah sekali. Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana?” 

“Memang ngawur karena kita memang sedang berjudi. Kalau boleh jujur, jika hal ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, kalian adalah pasangan paling buruk dan menjadi prioritas paling akhir. Saat begini, kami harap hal itu bisa diperbaiki perlahan. Kalian memiliki profil mirip. Kekuatan fisik kalian seimbang bahkan mimpi buruk yang sama. Soal kemampuan, aku tahu betul kau sempurna untuk jadi petarung jarak dekat.” Yixing memperagakan adegan pertarungan sejenak, menghasilkan tawa melecehkan dari Luhan. “Sehun, uh, aku malas mengakui tapi dia memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia dikenal jadi salah satu pilot yang paling adaptif di lapangan. Kau tahu pasti seberapa beken dirinya. Bos Kim tak akan mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri kalau dia tidak kompeten. Seperti kau yang bawa harga diri Bos Wu.”

“Jadi.. Aku masih dengan..nya?”

“Ya.” Yixing mengangguk tanpa ragu. “Kau keberatan?”

“Aku tidak, Sehun iya. Kau tahu benar aku sangat menginginkan ini. Tapi bagaimanapun jadi pilot tidak melulu soal fisik. Aku ragu jika Sehun mau menerimaku.” Tubuhnya direbahkan bersangga kedua tangan. Pandangannya berhambur ke setiap sudut ruang. “Apa aku memang seburuk itu?—hei!”

Dia memukul lengan Yixing yang memberi pandangan menyelidik setengah geli.

“Tak kusangka cuma butuh seorang brengsek untuk membuatmu lebih manusia.”

“Karena ini soal nasib dunia, bung.” Luhan mengetuk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk kemudian mendesah masif. “Aku terbiasa berdiri di belakang garis. Langsung terjun untuk berjudi dengan nasib manusia.. Kau gila jika merasa biasa saja.”

“Yaaa! Aku tahu.. Tapi kita tak punya alternatif. Aku hanya minta kalian supaya tenggang rasa sedikit kalau tak mau kita semua cepat mampus. Cuma butuh waktu. Iya, kan?” Yixing mengirimkan persuasi di balik pertanyaan.  
   
“Tidak. Karena kita memang tak punya waktu.” Pandangan Luhan menerawang ke Crimson Alpha. Ada kilat cemas di sana. “Aku cuma bisa berharap dia tak menolakku.”

 

  
   
*

  
   
Hari-hari berikutnya adalah kombinasi aneh antara hal baik dan buruk. Tiga kali catatan pelanggaran disiplin diabaikan begitu saja. Mereka tetap jadi kandidat utama Crimson Alpha. Terbebas dari skors adalah satu yang baik. Namun, itu tak termasuk dari pandangan sinis yang didapatkan mereka berdua dari mayoritas penghuni Shatterdome.

Salah satunya Jongin, pilot Frozen Rhino yang selalu memberi pandang remeh setiap kali melewati mereka. Sementara Soojung, dengan seekor pudel cokelat yang sibuk mengibaskan ekor di lengan, sanggup memberi celaan berwujud  senyuman.

Luhan tak mengalami trauma serius. Yixing memperbolehkannya tetap menjalani program dengan syarat harus menghadiri jadwal konsultasi yang sudah diusulkan.  
   
Namun, gosip dia pingsan saat simulasi sudah menyebar dalam berbagai versi.  
   
Latihan ketahanan tetap berlangsung baik siang maupun malam. Bedanya, di bawah pelototan Marsekal Wu dan Kim secara bergantian. Hanya Yixing yang selalu memamerkan lekuk di pipi saat mendapati salah satu di antara mereka menyambangi demi sebuah jadwal konsultasi.  
   
Tensi yang mau tak mau mereka terima dari semua orang membuat mereka terpaksa datang bersama di setiap latihan. Duduk di meja yang sama di kafetaria, bertarung bisu dan dirundung canggung, dengan bunyi denyut nadi yang nyaris mencapai indera telinga.  
   
Jika ini adalah drama sekolahan, mereka adalah dua anak cupu yang selalu dipandangi jijik bagai tomat busuk.  
   
Gerak-gerik mereka di awasi dari segala penjuru. Orang-orang akan menghujam mereka dengan tatap ancam meski hanya menjatuhkan alat makan, seolah siap menghajar jika salah satu dari mereka berbuat onar. Bahkan, Luhan tak bisa melewatkan sengatan tajam yang memicu bulu kuduk merinding karena pandangan orang-orang, hanya karena ia meminta tolong Sehun untuk diambilkan saus. Dari mekanik, pilot, bahkan sampai kru kafetaria pasti akan berbisik setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mengerling.  
   
Pandangan menilai dan merendahkan dari orang-orang cenderung lebih menekan dari kemarahan duo Marsekal.  
   
Dalam dua minggu, Sehun makin muak. Dia juga punya perasaan bahwa Luhan merasakan hal yang sama sampai di titik ia akan mengembus napas lega setelah keluar dari kafetaria, melemaskan pundak dan berjalan lebih santai saat di sisinya. Bertingkah seolah-olah presensi masing-masing adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan.  
   
“Sejak itu, kalian jadi selebriti dalam semalam.”  
   
Baekhyun menarik bangku kemudian meletakkan jus kalengan, masing-masing untuk Sehun dan Luhan. “Mereka mulai hilang percaya. Tingkah kalian terlalu mengundang perhatian. Si Amatir dan Si Pengecut.” Baekhyun melirihkan nada bicara namun tersirat sebuah provokasi. “Aku pernah dengar mereka bilang begitu. Buatlah kalian berguna. Maka hidup kalian damai kembali.”  
Sebelum berlalu, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk mengedip pada keduanya. “Kalian serasi, omong-omong.”  
Sehun mencebik. “Provokator.”  
Luhan mendesis kecil. Jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Kepala tetap tertunduk. Dari belakang punggung Luhan, Sehun sudah mendapati ada seseorang yang mengincarnya bagai pemburu.

“Abaikan saja. Nanti akan ku bantu tendang bokong Baekhyun di asrama.”

Sehun mendengus.

“Luhan.”

“Ya?”

“Maaf.”

Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, kemudian menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut. “Tak usah dipikirkan. Kemarin itu hal paling mengerikan yang pernah aku alami—dan kau tentu saja. Aku memaklumi, tapi dua tahun sudah berlalu, Sehun. Sudah waktunya kau melupakan—sori aku tak bermaksud. Bukan melupakan tapi.. Err, berdamai? Semacam itulah. Aku benar-benar tak pandai bicara.”

Sehun hanya mengamati lekat. Namun, tak sedikitpun memberi ekspresi terganggu. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bicara lagi.

Luhan bertanya di antara pipinya yang bergerak naik-turun. “Mau tahu alasanku ingin sekali jadi pilot?”

Alat makan Sehun kembali bergerak. Pandangan dialihkan pada makan siangnya. “Tidak, tapi kau boleh melanjutkan jika mau.”

Luhan tertawa meski tak ada humor dalam kalimatnya. Sehun menelan makannya. Dia memandangi Luhan yang mulai mengaduk-aduk makanan dengan gelisah.

“Untuk kedua ayahku. Ayah tiriku—ayah Yifan dan ayah kandungku sendiri, meninggal dengan alasan sama.  Terkadang aku dan Yifan melakukan drift diam-diam jika sedang merindukan ayah kami. Black box Duke Hunter tak bisa ditemukan sehingga Yifan perlu melakukan drift denganku karena kami cukup banyak berbagi memori sejak masih remaja.”

“Balas dendam?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Yifan akan marah kalau ada orang lain yang tahu. Kau yang pertama, jadi pastikan cerita ini tetap berada dalam kepalamu saja.” Luhan terkekeh kemudian meletakkan lauknya sendiri di piring Sehun karena sudah merasa kenyang. “Aku ingat pesan ayah Wu tepat sebelum kejadian di Manila. Dia bilang, apapun yang terjadi aku masih bisa menemuinya di dalam drift jika merindukannya. Kau juga bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sana ‘kan?”

Sehun memandangnya penuh selidik. “Ya.”

“Sayang sekali jika kau mengingatnya dalam keadaan buruk.” Luhan melirik kanan-kiri. Kemudian mengusap punggung tangan Sehun menggunakan ibu jari.

Jari yang lebih hangat, seketika menyerap kebekuan yang melapisi kulit ari.

“Jangan biarkan satu peristiwa mengganggu seumur hidupmu, Sehun. Hadapi dan lawanlah hal buruk itu  bersamaku,  _okay_?”

Luhan memberkas senyum. Sehun bergeming membatu.

Ada sihir yang membuatnya tak bisa beralih pandang dari manik cokelat itu, membuat mereka tetap bertatap lekat.  Terasa janggal. Namun, tak pernah terasa buruk.

“Akan kucoba,” bisiknya, lalu mengambil satu suap dari piring. Kunyahannya sangat pelan. Sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada tangannya yang sempat diberi sapuan, Sehun berpikir bahwa apa yang dibicarakan Luhan, membuat hubungan mereka membaik dalam cara yang ganjil.

  
   
*

  
   
Di waktu lampau, di awal hari-harinya menjalani pelatihan pilot, seseorang—Marsekal Choi waktu itu—berkata bahwa sebuah pertarungan adalah cara paling baik untuk menguji kompatibilitas drift sekaligus mencari pasangan pilot yang cocok. Gagasan itu terasa janggal di awal, tapi kali ini Sehun merasa bahwa hal tersebut terasa semakin masuk akal. Pertama: semakin banyak bertarung, maka masing-masing bisa saling mempelajari karakteristik gerakan. Dengan hal ini, mengantisipasi dan memprediksi gerakan lawan semakin mudah... tentu saja ini akan semakin menguatkan drift. Kedua: jika calon pasangan pilot dengan sangat mudah saling menyerang atas nama ego, saling berbagi pikir dan mempercayakan hidup satu sama lain adalah hal mustahil.

_Dua-tiga._

Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia menyingkirkan tongkat yang nyaris memukul rusuk bawahnya. Dari sudut mata, Sehun mendapati Marsekal Kim sedang mengawasi di samping Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan clipboardnya, untuk memastikan bahwa memasangkan Sehun dengan Luhan bukanlah suatu bencana.

Membalik keadaan, Sehun melakukan tendangan tepat di pinggang. Keseimbangan Luhan goyah. Namun, Sehun belum berhenti di situ. Dia menendangkan kakinya tepat saat Luhan mencari pijakan stabil. Tulang hidung nyaris patah jika saja tak menyangga raga dengan siku. Di saat terakhir, tepat saat Luhan menoleh, dia disambut tepukan kecil di pipi, menggunakan punggung tangan. 

Sehun memangkas jarak, tersenyum. Tak ada tensi. Tak ada intensi menyakiti. Dia mendapati mata Luhan membola, tampak terkesiap namun dengan segera menguasai diri, kemudian memamerkan gigi.

"Tiga-tiga?"

Luhan menyambut tangan Sehun yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

Luhan selalu menerapkan teori dengan baik. Sebaliknya, Sehun cenderung tak terprediksi, spontan dan terkadang lepas dari teknik. Namun, Marsekal Kim mengamati bahwa Luhan perlahan-lahan bisa mengantisipasi dan bisa menahan setiap gempur. Setiap inci alas telah tersapu gerakan. Kedua tongkat mereka bergelut ribuan kali. Saling pukul satu sama lain mengoyak ruang hampa di antara mereka. Dari bahu sampai mata kaki telah saling bersentuhan. Keringat telah berjatuhan. Jatuh bukan pertanda kalah. Keadaan itu dengan cepat diubah menjadi postur defensif paling sempurna.  
 

   
 

 

  
   
   
“Bolehkah aku bertukar dengan Sehun saja?”  
Mendengar suara perempuan di sebelahnya, Joonmyun mendecih.  
“Jangan ngawur, Irene.”  
“Dia benar-benar membuatku iri, Sir. Aku tak akan heran jika Sehun tak bisa lepas darinya setelah ini,” ujarnya masih cengar-cengir. “Kenapa kau belum bolehkan aku ikut seleksi? Aku lebih mudah diatur dari Se--”  
“Tentu saja karena niatmu masih perlu diluruskan. Kau pikir program ini buat cari pacar?”  Bass Kyungsoo memotong tegas. Mata berganti-ganti fokus dari catatan dan pertarungan di hadapannya. “Aku tahu benar kau ingin uji fisik dengan Bogum.”

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mencatat hasil observasi tanpa melepas pandang pada dua pria yang masih bergelut, saling mengadu pertahanan. Sehun terkunci di bagian kaki. Sementara di atas tubuhnya, Luhan menjatuhkan berat tubuh. Ia menindih Sehun dengan tenaga di pusatkan pada kedua tangan yang sedang menekan tongkat kuat-kuat.

Irene memalingkan wajah segera setelah wajah Luhan dan Sehun berdekatan. “Kau tahu benar bukan itu maksudku. Jangan terlalu serius. Kau butuh kencan sekali dua kali biar tak mudah sirik. Terima ajakan Yixing, misalnya.”  
“Berisik.”  
“Tetap pada pekerjaanmu, Tuan Kyungsoo.”  
Irene kembali mengamati dua orang yang masih berlaga. Dahinya berkerut mengamati kedua pria yang berulang kali saling tindih sekaligus saling mengirim kerling di beberapa waktu. “Apa cuma aku yang merasa mereka semakin, ew, aku harus bilang apa? Intim?”

“Terlalu banyak informasi. Kau semakin membuatku memandang mereka dengan berbeda.” Joonmyun mengernyitkan dahi. “Aku harap kau tak mencatatnya di bagian itu, Kyung,” tambahnya sembari melirik Kyungsoo.

“Terlambat. Kau sudah tahu gayaku dalam menulis hasil observasi. Tak masalah, bagaimanapun ini berguna untuk kepentingan studi. Yixing pasti senang punya bahan riset baru.” Kyungsoo melirik Joonmyun, kemudian menyimpan clipboardnya di sisi tubuh. Dengus tawanya ikut menggetarkan bahu. Dia mengembus napas masif. “Buatku mereka tak pernah berubah. Konyol dengan cara yang mengesankan.”  
   
   
 

 

 

  
   
   
Luhan bangkit. Sudut matanya berkerut jenaka mendapati Sehun mendesah keras. “Empat-tiga. Waspada sedikit, Sehun. Kau mudah lengah belakangan. Meski kita sudah berbaikan bukan berarti kau perlu menahan diri.”  
   
Mereka bisa saja saling memukul dan menghindar. Namun, itu bukanlah suatu pertandingan. Itu seperti mereka sedang melawan dirinya sendiri. Dengan mudah membaca gerakan satu sama lain sampai di titik sangat sulit mencetak skor dan waktu semakin terulur. Gerak mereka tampak serasi seolah mereka menarik napas di waktu yang sama. Seolah menemukan ritme di antara gerak serangan dan tangkisan. Jika ada iringan musik, mungkin pertandingan itu sudah berubah menjadi pesta dansa.

Mereka bertukar sisi. Kedua tangan Sehun bertengger di pinggang. Dia merotasikan tubuh cepat sebagai antisipasi jika Luhan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba. “Aku tidak. Refleksmu yang semakin baik. Akan berguna saat bertarung kelak.”

“Sudah berandai bertarung bersamaku rupanya?” Dia mengelap keringat di lehernya yang meleleh. Sementara cokelat terangnya menginspeksi figur Sehun dari atas ke bawah. “Kupikir tak ada yang bisa mengimbangimu, eh?”

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Lapis kekakuan terkikis satu demi satu setiap kali pertukaran pandang. Kaki kirinya memutar ke belakang, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan kuda-kuda.  
   
“Kutarik ucapanku.”

 


	6. Neural Handshake

Sehun terpaksa menyusuri sendiri koridor utama karena mendapati kamar Luhan kosong saat ia mengintip dari lubang pintu. Ketika langkah kakinya melewati batas pintu ruang _drivesuit,_ dia hanya mendapati Tao dan beberapa teknisi lain yang tampak sibuk berinteraksi dengan panel-panel hologram warna-warni.

Dua puluh menit ke depan adalah sinkronisasi pertama Crimson Alpha dan Luhan belum hadir di sana.

Dalam bungkam, Tao membantu Sehun mengenakan _drivesuit_. Komponen paling utama saat mempersiapkan sebuah pertarungan. Mirip baju zirah versi modern, berbahan polimer hitam dan dilapisi komponen-komponen lain hingga kebal peluru. Didesain pas tubuh, teknologi yang tertanam dikondisikan untuk bersinggungan langsung dengan sistem syaraf tepat di titik-titik tertentu berdasarkan teori akupuntur. Lapisan ini mengirimkan sinyal rasa sakit ke sistem syaraf ketika Jaeger mengalami kerusakan di medan laga. Meski rasa sakit itu tidak nyata, hal ini bisa meminimalkan jeda respon. Pilot akan punya refleks yang lebih baik jika mengalami sakit daripada hanya mengawasi dari layar.

Tao sedikit mencuri-curi pandang iri untuk menyelami bagaimana perawakan sang pilot tampak gagah ditunjang pemakaian _drivesuit_. Menawan dan tangguh sekaligus. Ia mengamati bagaimana sang pilot tercenung. Dan, Tao yakin, meski sifatnya menyebalkan, Sehun bisa membuat semua orang mengalihkan atensi ke arahnya tanpa mengangkat dagu.

Seolah terganggu dengan tanda tanya besar Sehun yang bergantung di atas kepala, Tao mengeluh keras-keras. “Aku tak perlu _drift_ untuk tahu kalau Luhan yang ada di pikiranmu. Dia sudah datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal.” Tao memutar tubuh Sehun agar memunggunginya. “Jadi, kerutan di dahimu bisa dinormalkan dan segera angkat ketiakmu.”

 

 

*

 

 

Langkah Sehun terasa canggung ketika memasuki Conn-Pod dan mendapati Luhan sudah berada di sana. Dari bahunya yang naik turun, Sehun tahu dia sedang menerapkan trik dari Yixing untuk mengurangi kecemasan.

  
_Kedua pilot telah masuk._

Suara robotik A.I[1] perempuan menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Kemudian pintu berat Conn-Pod berdebum tegas. Luhan menoleh. Mata mereka bersinggungan.

Dari caranya tersenyum, dahi yang berbintil-bintil keringat, dan bulu mata mengerjap cepat, Sehun mengerti jika Luhan sedang panik berat.

Sehun melukis senyum kilat dan mengambil tempat di sisi kanan. “Kau tak keberatan kan aku mengambil tempat ini?”

Tangan Luhan bergerak mempersilahkan. “Ambil saja. Pukulan tangan kiriku lumayan. Aku _ambidextrous_.”

Senyum Luhan terkembang kaku. Sudut bibir bersalut tremor melukis kurva senyum yang terkesan tak ikhlas. Ia melangkah ke konstruksi sebelah kiri dengan gerak canggung. Tampak belum terbiasa dengan _drivesuit_ yang menempel lekat di tubuh.

“Maaf kalau aku agak grogi Sehun.” Luhan berkata tanpa ragu. Sekilas tampak lega bisa berkomunikasi normal tanpa pengawasan banyak orang.

Sehun tahu, karena dirinya mengalami kelegaan yang sama. “Lebih kalau kulihat.”

Luhan mengembus napas keras-keras kemudian berkacak pinggang. Dalam hati menyetujui Sehun penuh-penuh. “Tapi jujur aku lega melihatmu datang. Fakta bahwa aku tak mengendalikan ini sendirian membuatku lebih baik.” 

Luhan menertawakan diri sendiri sembari memakai helm. Sehun tak menanggapi, hanya tersenyum kemudian mengikuti.

  
Detik kemudian, Conn-Pod dipenuhi suara  _klak-klik_ saat setiap komponen memulai instalasi di titik-titik sendi pada _drivesuit_ , di kedua pergelangan kaki juga pergelangan tangan, disusul cahaya hijau terang melingkari, sebagai penanda bahwa kedua pilot telah terhubung dengan Conn-Pod.

 _“Bersama Choi Minho dari LOCCENT.”_ Sebuah suara menyambut dengan nada riang ala penyiar radio. “ _Hei, hei, hei.... Tenangkan dirimu Luhan. Denyut jantungmu sangat berisik di telingaku. Hei kenapa milik Sehun tak kedengaran? Sehun? Kau masih hidup kan di sana?”_

Tawa Luhan bergema canggung ketika suara _bass_ Minho mengudara di antara mereka berdua. Luhan menjawil interkom berlayar agar menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menepuk dada. “Tak masalah, ada Sehun bersamaku.”

Cengir minimal bersalut gengsi terukir di balik helm saat Sehun mendengarnya. Ada sensasi yang menginjeksi penuh egonya ketika sang partner secara tak langsung ingin berbagi kecemasan pada dirinya.

Jari-jari panjang Sehun memijit-mijit panel tombol yang melayang sejajar dengan kepala, menyiapkan Conn-Pod dan memastikan setiap sistem bekerja dengan baik.

 _“Ho! Jadi kau berdebar karena ada Sehun?”_ Minho menyempatkan diri bernada jahil. _“Betapa manisnya—”_

“Crimson Alpha siap diterjunkan.” Sehun menginterupsi dengan perintah tegas.

Luhan kembali tertawa. Kini terdengar lebih lepas.

Sehun patut mengapresiasi bagaimana Minho selalu bisa mengurangi kecemasan para pilot di pengalamannya yang pertama. Sejujurnya, itu sedikit mengurangi beban dirinya yang tak pandai bicara.

_“Hei! Kapan kau berhenti menyebalkan? Baiklah, Alpha Boys! Jalur koneksi diamankan. Crimson Alpha siap diterjunkan.”_

Tepat di silabel terakhir, derak logam dari luar menandai Conn-Pod siap diinstal. Capit raksasa yang menangkup sisi kranial Conn-Pod terlepas. Tubuh mereka berdua terlonjak cukup keras. Dan, Luhan mengerang tak menyukai sensasi yang menyerang di dasar lambung ketika Conn-Pod mulai merosot secepat halilintar. Isi perut seolah bertubrukan dengan paru-paru.

“ _Here we go_...” Sehun berteriak ke arah Luhan dan menikmati kepanikan mendera partnernya, yang menghibur diri dengan umpatan-umpatan lirih. Luhan membuat gestur OK untuk menimpali Sehun. Namun, segera meraih lengan Sehun ketika benda itu merosot lebih cepat, sebelum akhirnya melambat dikenai tolakan gaya magnet.

Dentang dan dentum bergaung di dalam Conn-Pod selagi konektor teraktivasi otomatis, dan mengunci kepala Crimson Alpha di bahunya dengan derak keras, lalu berputar seolah sedang mengencangkan sekrup raksasa, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua bisa mengawasi hiruk-pikuk Shatterdome dari ketinggian tiga ratus kaki.

  
Kedua awak robot itu terhempas kecil di posisinya.

  
“Wow.” Seruan itu adalah campuran antara kagum dan sebuah kelegaan.

 

Atensi tinggi menyambut sinkronisasi pertama mereka.

 

Besi-besi pengekang Crimson Alpha menyingkir dalam derak berat. Turbin di dadanya berputar, menyala terang seolah mengisi tenaga kemudian mulai mengaktifkan tenaga nuklir. Derunya menyapu riuh rendah penghuni Shatterdome. Dari kedua mata meluncur berkas cahaya yang menyorot telak ruang LOCCENT. Berwarna kuning cerah yang serasi dengan tubuhnya yang berwarna krimson.

  
Luhan terbiasa bekerja di balik layar. Dia adalah salah satu yang menginisiasi program restorasi jaeger untuk meminimalisir pengeluaran dana. Itu adalah salah satu pencapaian paling membanggakan. Namun, menjadi nahkoda robot raksasa adalah kebanggaan di level yang berbeda. Jangkauan pandang yang lebih luas serta ratusan kaki lebih tinggi dari manusia biasa, sejenak membuatnya merasa berkuasa, membelai ego dan melambungkan harga diri. Badai tak lagi membuatnya berlari.

 

 _Tak heran para pilot lantas bertingkah congkak setelah menaiki robot ini,_ pikirnya.

 

“ _Neural handshake dimulai dalam lima belas detik. Lima belas.. Empat belas..”_ Suara Minho menginterupsi. 

 

_“Tiga belas.”_

 

_“Dua belas.”_

 

“Sehun.”

“Ya?”

“Aku sedikit khawatir soal kemarin dulu. _Please, s_ egera bantu aku kalau—”

“Tenangkan dirimu, Luhan. Ada aku, oke?” Sehun berharap ekspresi di wajahnya cukup meyakinkan.

“Trims.”

Luhan menarik napas dalam kemudian memejamkan mata.

 

_Neural handshake diinisiasi._

 

Sehun menyusulnya.

Rentetan tayangan abstrak warna-warni menyambar ruang pikiran Sehun. Rutinitas Luhan di Shatterdome Shanghai. Diskusinya bersama anggota J-Tech, di kafetaria, saat memasuki program Jaeger pertama kali, kemudian di umur yang lebih muda tampak Luhan menguji fisik dengan Yifan sebagai partner.

Memori yang sangat asing... karena tak ada Chanyeol di sana.

Konsentrasinya terusik. Pikir mulai berkelana. Dia dan Chanyeol bukan anak istimewa seperti kadet lain. Keduanya tak memiliki kelebihan yang bisa saling dibandingkan. Tak memiliki bakat khusus baik di bidang sains maupun teknik. Bakat adu fisik yang mereka miliki hanya berasal dari adu pukul dengan jagoan sekolah.

Mereka terlalu biasa. Penuh dengan ketimpangan di sana-sini. Namun, berbagi waktu cukup lama membuat keduanya saling mengisi celah kosong. _Drift_ mereka adalah paling kuat dan sempurna dari siapapun.

 

Keistimewaan mereka berasal dari ketidaksempurnaan.

 

Keduanya lantas berdeklarasi bahwa tak ada satu pun bisa menyaingi _drift_ mereka berdua.

 

Sehun merasa berkhianat.

 

 

 

  
Jari-jari Luhan terkepal tanpa sadar.

 

 

 

 

“ _Sehun! Kau kehilangan kontrol.”_  
Suara Minho bergaung di kepalanya. Tubuh Sehun terhempas kecil. “A-aku oke. Sori.”  
_“Luhan belum! Denyut nadi Luhan semakin cepat! Sehun,_ data relay! _”_  
Sehun memejam mata kuat-kuat, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pikirannya. Namun, usahanya nihil.  
Terlalu sulit.  
Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tampak gelisah. Matanya terpejam. _Maaf, maaf, maaf..._ Dia mengucap repetitif dalam pikir.  
_“Putuskan koneksi—”_  
“Tidak, tidak. Minho, biar aku masuk lebih dulu.”

 

 

 

Mozaik-mozaik itu meredup dan melambat. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan dirisak di sekolah dasar hanya karena aksen koreanya yang aneh. Kemudian melintas satu peristiwa di mana Luhan menangis kencang saat ibunya tiada.

 

Kilasan memori bergerak cepat sampai akhirnya selintas gelap mengubah latar.

 

Kedua kakinya sudah memijak tanah berpasir. Sehun mengenalinya sebagai pulau Jeju. Dia melihat sosok bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat, berpenampilan santai dengan denim dipadukan kaos marun, sedang membawa satu  _cup_ minuman dingin di tangan, menyusuri tepian tanah berpasir putih dan memilih untuk memijak di mana pasir tampak lebih gelap dikenai bayang-bayang pohon kelapa.

 

Sehun baru saja mengamati bagaimana wajah Luhan tak berubah banyak ketika bumi di bawah kakinya bergetar.

 

Hantaman itu menggelegar. Tak bisa diabaikan sampai kerumunan di tepian pantai terpaku sejenak. Ada beberapa kali repetisi. Terasa seperti dua ujung tumpul raksasa yang saling beradu dan sanggup menghidupkan gelombang laut. Bidang luas itu menggembung. Namun, ombak itu tak pernah datang. Sosok ini lebih hidup. Lebih tepatnya bernyawa. Sangat besar...

 

... dan menjulang.

 

Makhluk itu muncul dari bawah air bagai keluar dari kandang. Berdiri dengan dua kaki yang besarnya menyamai hotel wisata. Mata biru terang itu terbenam kecil di antara lapisan kulitnya yang basah berbintil-bintil. Gembungan lunak menggantung di lehernya kembang kempis selaras dengan setiap reguk udara. Jaringan-jaringan otot yang muncul ke permukaan menandai bahwa kantungnya adalah sebuah transparan, berisi entitas sewarna dengan matanya.

 

_Raijin._

 

Tepat di bawah matahari yang tegak lurus dari kepala, kondisi ini paling tepat disebut neraka di siang bolong. Satu embus napas menggoyahkan beberapa pohon kelapa. Dengan satu tangan ia mampu meremukkan kapal feri. Dalam satu langkah makhluk itu sanggup menggelapkan pijakan manusia bagai bangunan pencakar langit.

 

Figurnya lebih mengerikan dari setiap mimpi buruk yang pernah dialami manusia.

 

 

Sayangnya, dia nyata.. Sanggup menumpas kehidupan hanya dalam satu sapuan tanpa usaha.

 

Liang kepalanya membuka bagai gua. Dari sana meluncur sulur-sulur menyerupai tentakel gurita menjamah atmosfer dalam gerak absurd. Wujud raungan itu begitu mengerikan, menumpahkan substansi kental berwarna biru yang tercurah bak air hujan.

“Xiao Lu!” Sesosok pria baruh baya menubruk seorang remaja yang berdiri membeliak.

Dua manusia itu runtuh dan mereguk napas dalam kepanikan.

Kelopak si remaja tak sanggup menutup. Mulut masih menganga. Tubuh terkungkung pria yang lebih dewasa dengan punggungnya berselimut substansi biru yang mulai meleleh melalui tepian tubuh.

“Ba—”

“Diam dan jangan bergerak, Luhan.” Desisnya di antara gigi-gigi, menahan sakit yang menyusup melalui liang pori-pori.

Hujan biru masih tercurah ke permukaan bumi dan Luhan semakin mengerut di bawah tubuh ayahnya. Jatuh deras bagai peluru, melelehkan apapun yang mengenai, bahkan besi sekalipun.

  
Sementara dalam jarak beberapa senti, Luhan jadi saksi bagaimana sisi wajah ayahnya mulai tergerogoti. Tangannya yang berbalut tremor terulur ke wajah sang ayah.

“Jangan sentuh...”

Luhan terkesiap. Pelupuk matanya terasa penuh. Bisikan itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

“Baba...”

Luhan tersentak saat raungan itu semakin dekat. Monster itu merunduk. Deru napas berbau busuk menerpa ke arahnya. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Nadi nyaris meledak ditekan ketakutan luar biasa.

 

Saat memejam mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir. Ajal menyapanya sedekat ujung jari.

 

Cakar sang monster terayun ke arahnya.

 

Deru kencang bersamaan dengan ledak meriah menyambar dari arah berlawanan. Burung-burung besi menyerbu dari arah berlawanan, berhasil meraih atensi sang pencabut kehidupan.

  
Naungannya kembali jadi langit. Luhan membuka mata tepat ketika raksasa itu terjungkal mundur ke arah laut dalam gempa bumi kecil. Sepatunya yang basah menandai air laut yang menyapa tepian.

  
Ayahnya tergolek di ruang kosong samping tubuhnya, meregang nyawa dengan kulit kebiruan seolah beku, sementara sisi wajahnya yang berkontak langsung nyaris tak dikenali.

  
“Baba..”

“P-pergi, Lu.”

Sosok itu masih bergeming.

“Jangan di sini.” Pria yang tergolek menggeleng saat putranya bermaksud untuk menyentuhnya. Luhan bergerak mundur saat ekor sang monster nyaris menyabet keduanya di tengah pertarungan.

  
“Jaga dirimu baik-baik untuk Baba.” Bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara. Pria paruh baya itu melambai tangan lemah bersamaan dengan senyum tulus.

  
Langkahnya menjauh dengan netra masih terpancang pada tubuh ayahnya. Barulah ketika tubuh sosok itu terbujur bagai boneka, air matanya membanjir bak air bah.

  
Figur Luhan melangkah gontai dengan pandangan kosong. Fondasi kehidupannya runtuh dalam satu sapuan.  
  
“Han..” Sehun memanggilnya lirih.

  
Dalam isak, langkahnya terhenti untuk menatap wajah tak dikenal di hadapannya.

 

_Baba pernah bilang sebaiknya aku tak berinteraksi dengan orang asing._

 

“Aku Sehun.. Bukan orang asing.. Kemari, Luhan. Di sini bukan tempatmu...”

Isaknya berhenti. Dalam curiga, ditatapnya orang asing itu dalam-dalam. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang itu bisa membaca pikir.

 

Dunia kembali bergetar.

 

Di atas pijakan yang digelapkan bayang-bayang, di tengah keterkejutan, Luhan menubruk pria di hadapannya. Keras, seolah ingin menghindar dari runtuhnya langit. Kaki merangkak pada udara kosong. Tubuhnya yang bergetar tak lagi memijak tanah. Bergantung frustasi di leher si pria, mencari perlindungan di sana. Isaknya terputus-putus.

"I _t's okay_ ," bisik Sehun ketika raga si bocah menyentak-nyentak mendengar debum keras yang semakin mendekat. Tangisnya kian kencang. Tanpa permisi, jemarinya menaut pada setiap lembar kastanye itu. Lantas merosot di pipi Luhan untuk mengusap bulir air di bawah matanya. "Hei, hei, tak ada lagi monster.."

Luhan menggeleng keras. Hati masih kacau memikirkan sang ayah. Rasa takut hidup sendiri. Ingin rasanya ikut menyusul mati. Ia meraung. Tangannya merenggut kusut fabrik yang terjangkau tangan. Sehun mereguk ludah sulit. Mata terkatup rapat menahan nyeri di hatinya yang ikut berlubang.

Sehun mengusap punggung bocah dalam gendongannya, sampai tremornya tak lagi terasa. Napas kembali teratur. Meski masih terisak satu-dua kali.

"Luhan..."

Nada lembut itu menenangkan. Di sela isak, Luhan mengangkat dagu, sontak bersitatap dalam jarak lembut. Ia terbatuk kecil. Pelupuk yang telah penuh menggulirkan air mata dalam satu kerjap polos.

 

Sehun tersenyum. "Lihat ke sana..."

Gerak lehernya terbata. Di dalam bola mata itu, Sehun mendapati raksasa itu terefleksi perlahan membentuk satu sosok utuh. Berdiri gagah tepat di hadapan mereka. Dengan tubuh metal memantulkan berkas-berkas, memberi kesan metalik di warna birunya.

 

 _Duke Hunter_.

 

“Dia akan menolongku, _hyung_?” Tanyanya dalam gentar. Dalam jarak dekat, Sehun mendapati harapan besar berkilat di bola matanya yang basah.

“Tentu,” bisiknya setelah mengulas senyum.

“Benarkah?”

Sehun mengusap keringat di dahi Luhan, sembari mengangguk meyakinkan. Kemudian memberi usapan-usapan kecil di telinganya. “Hanya jika kau percaya padaku, Han. Kau mau?”

Luhan mengeratkan lingkarnya di leher Sehun. Berusaha mencari kebenaran dari sensasi nyaman yang mengaliri tubuh. Manik cokelatnya menaruh perhatian pada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang turun dari tubuh robot, berjalan ke arahnya.

 

Dalam diam, Luhan mengangguk.

 

Latar peristiwa menggelap. Kilasan abstrak warna-warni memenuhi batas pandang. Memori acak berganti-ganti. Kini mereka terkurung di dalam memori Sehun. Ingatan saat ia masuk sekolah dasar, Chanyeol yang menghajar tanpa ampun anak-anak yang merampas uang jajannya, saat bertengkar pertama kali, dan bergulir cepat sampai berhenti pada situasi familiar. Di mana mereka terbangun di tengah malam saat alarm Kaiju berdering di seluruh penjuru Shatterdome, wajah antusias Sehun, dan...

 

Chanyeol mengukir senyum sembari mengulur bajunya sampai menutupi tubuh.

_“Good luck.”_

 

 

  
_Neural hadshake berhasil. Koneksi Jaeger-Pilot selesai._

 

Suara A.I itu berkumandang di dalam Conn Pod. Tepat ketika dua laki-laki itu terhempas kecil bersamaan di antara lengan-lengan logam yang mengekang tangan dan kakinya.  
Bersiap mengaktifkan Jaeger.

Masing-masing dari mereka menggerakan satu lengan, sebagai tanda bahwa hemisfer kanan dan kiri telah disesuaikan. Penghuni Shatterdome seketika riuh melihat bagaimana Crimson Alpha menggerakkan jari-jari bajanya seolah melemaskan otot yang sudah tertidur cukup lama.

Kemudian dua kepalannya beradu di depan dada.

Robot itu mengubah posisi tangan, memasang kuda-kuda.

Siap bertarung.

Riuh menyemut di Shatterdome seolah antitesis dari Conn Pod. Senyap total. Luhan berandai-andai jika dirinya menyalahi prosedur karena tak ada satu pun suara yang berkumandang dari Minho atau staf LOCCENT yang lain. Interkom membisu. Hanya A.I yang sibuk memberikan instruksi-instruksi awal.

“Tenang saja. Kau tidak menyalahi apapun.”

“Kau—”

Luhan membeliak namun menahan rasa heran setelah menyadari bahwa pikiran mereka berdua sudah terhubung.

Tak ada lagi rahasia.

Mereka bukan lagi Sehun dan Luhan.

Mereka adalah Crimson Alpha.

Sehun menimpalinya dengan tawa kecil saat Luhan berpikir bahwa dirinya harus lebih hati-hati jika berencana ingin menendang bokongnya.  
  
Tawa bulan sabit yang baru Luhan lihat pertama kali.

“Apa koneksi kita.. baik?”

Sehun mengangkat bahu. “Tak tahu. Cukup sulit tapi aku tak pernah sebaik ini.”

Sejenak Sehun merasa tak menghargai Chanyeol. Namun, ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran buruk itu. Bisa jadi ini adalah sekedar kesan tak menyenangkan di langkah awal. Dia hanya butuh membiasakan.

Luhan tersenyum menimpali pemikirannya, kemudian Sehun mengangguk.

_“Err, di sini Marsekal Kim. Alpha Boys, kalian butuh waktu cukup lama ya ternyata?”_

  
Dengan satu deham keras berbeda timbre, interkom dikuasasi oleh bass agak serak, mengalun lebih tegas.

 _“Di sini Marsekal Wu. Di luar ekspektasi. Ini adalah sinkronisasi paling kuat yang pernah aku temui. Good job, Sehun, Luhan._ ” Ada jeda sejenak setelahnya. Dari latar belakang, Sehun dan Luhan mendengar samar-samar diskusi di LOCCENT, termasuk suara Changmin dari divisi K-Science dan Minho. Yifan berdeham keras. “ _Sekedar informasi, Minho baru saja menemukan pergerakan asing di sekitar Semenanjung Korea._ Double attack. _Kode Otachi dan Leatherback. Bersiap-siaplah, Crimson Alpha akan segera didebutkan.”_

“ _Yifan! Kau gila?—_ ” Marsekal Kim mencegah.

“ _Kita tak punya pilihan. Kalian keberatan?_ ” potong Yifan.

Sehun tdan Luhan bertukar pandang. Mulut terkunci. Mereka memilih bertutur dalam pikiran. Berkomunikasi tanpa menggetarkan pita suara.

  
“Crimson Alpha siap ditugaskan.” Sehun dan Luhan bersuara bersamaan. Robot itu menimpali dengan menghantamkan kepalan dua kali.

  
“Copy that. _Di sini Marsekal Kim dan Marsekal Wu._ ” Suara Joonmyun kembali berkumandang. Kini ke setiap sudut Shatterdome Seoul bersamaan dengan dering alarm peringatan Kaiju. _“_ Double Attack _. Crimson Alpha, Frozen Rhino, dan Lucky Seven siap ditugaskan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> [1] A.I = Artificial Intelligence


	7. Double Attack

Sosoknya adalah persilangan dari mengerikan dan mimpi buruk. Kulit gelapnya bertekstur kasar. Mata kecil biru terang yang tertanam di kepalanya melambangkan iblis licik. Otachi adalah Kaiju menyerupai iguana Galapagos dengan ekor beruas menyerupai tubuh sentipede dengan ujung memiliki capit. Di antara mata, menjulang tanduk setinggi layar kapal. Lengan panjangnya dilengkapi cakar raksasa yang bisa meremukkan geladak bagai meremas kaleng asinan. Cecair biru di dalam kantong lehernya berisi substansi paling korosif.

 

Mayoritas Kaiju bergerak lamban dan terkesan pasif. Namun, stereotip gugur malam ini. Otachi membuatnya semakin buruk dengan capit menyabet gesit yang memiliki penglihatan sendiri.

 

Seruak Otachi di antara Lucky Seven dan Frozen Rhino dihadapi tak siap. Lucky Seven berubah niat, tak lagi membantu Frozen Rhino. Menyelamatkan diri adalah prioritas. Ambruknya Lucky Seven ditandai dengan gelombang besar. Hanya beberapa sekon untuk menemukan jaeger itu telah melampaui batas kolam pelabuhan.

 

Setelahnya adalah dua lawan satu.

 

Leatherback dan Otachi merundung Frozen Rhino dalam satu waktu. Kepalan tumpul Leatherback menghantam abdomen Rhino berulang kali. Otachi mengoyak lengan kiri, melemparnya ke dasar laut dengan lolongan kemenangan. Dalam kepayahan, Rhino mengaktifkan misil yang tertanam di abdomennya.

Belum sempat terdetonasi, Otachi menyabetkan ekor, melingkari tubuh, mengoyak metal, dan mencerabut inti tenaga sampai robot itu tak lagi berfungsi.

 

Bagi Crimson Alpha, pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya bukanlah sebuah tontonan. Sehun dan Luhan menahan geram, menyesali gerak mereka yang terkekang sebuah perintah.

  
“LOCCENT, Rhino dalam keadaan kritis.”

_“Tahan. Kita masih punya Seven.  Tetap di sana, Alpha.”_

“Kau bercanda?”

 _“Tidak. Kita harus meminimalisir kerusakan Jaeger, Luhan! Kita sama sekali tak memiliki cadangan.”_  

Dari kejauhan, Alpha menyaksikan bagaimana Otachi menancapkan capitnya pada Conn Pod. “Peduli setan. Temanku menjemput mati di sana.” 

Crimson Alpha berlari, membelah laut, menubruk Otachi dengan sebuah tendangan. Monster itu mengalihkan atensi pada robot yang menyerangnya. Gerak gesit ekor Otachi begitu tiba-tiba.

“Arah jam tiga!”

Raungan keras menggapai kolong langit. Potongan ekor terlempar jauh, meninggalkan jejak biru menyala pada laut yang terinfeksi. Hasil dari reaksi air garam dan asam tinggi.

Sementara hujan substansi biru menyerbu tubuh sebelah kiri.

“Kau baik?”

“Wow.” Luhan mengembus napas keras setelah menonaktifkan  _stingblade._ “Beruntung aku minta Kyungsoo untuk melapisinya dengan anti-korosi.”

“ _Well done,_ Han.”

Sehun berseru sembari menghadiahi Otachi satu hantaman siku di bagian belakang leher.

Sebelum sempat tersungkur, dua hantaman lutut dihadiahkan di kepala. Serangan beruntun dari arah berlawanan. Kemarahan menggema di udara terbuka. Namun, tubuhnya lebih dulu terangkat. Tepat di hadapan bulan, kedua cakarnya menggerapai udara kosong. Crimson Alpha melemparnya untuk membuat jarak sejauh mungkin. Sang monster terbanting dengan punggung lebih dulu.

Kehilangan ekor bukan berarti lemah. Ia merangkak beringas dengan geram yang terdengar di seluruh kota. Perpaduan antara kemurkaan dan insting primal. Kedua tangannya menyambar-nyambar, melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

Crimson Alpha terlempar ke arah dermaga. Sisi tubuh menyapu dua kapal feri sekaligus, dihentikan oleh truk muatan.

“Sehun!” Luhan berseru refleks mendapati partnernya merintih.

“Ya, ya, aku oke.”

“Seven! Lucky Seven?!”

_“Hai, Alpha! Di sini Minseok. Kami bersama Otachi. Frozen Rhino tak terselamatkan. Jongin berhasil keluar. Soojung.. Kami belum tahu kabar Soojung.”_

Debum-debum menggetarkan tanah menyambut dalam upayanya bangkit. Mengangkat kepala, Crimson Alpha mendapati Leatherback berlari dengan langkah khas mengimitasi gorila. Ia adalah kaiju dalam bentuk primata. Tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Otachi, tak bercakar, tak berekor, namun kepalan tangannya bisa menggetarkan tanah dalam sekali hantam. Kulitnya yang super tebal membuatnya tak berteman baik dengan rasa sakit.

Alpha menemukan dirinya telah terhantam dari berbagai sisi, sedetik setelah kaki menegak. Leatherback sibuk meninju. Tubuh tambunnya membuat Alpha kesulitan bahkan untuk berdiri stabil. Defensif, jaeger itu terdorong dengan kaki-kaki metal bergesek kasar dan memercik api. Hasil dari usaha maksimalnya berusaha mendorong balik. Punggungnya sudah menghancurkan sebuah jembatan. Kakinya berulang kali menyapu mobil dan truk muatan.

Sehun menggeram, menahan kuat-kuat di bagian dada, sementara Luhan memfokuskan tenaganya di bagian perut.

Kedua pilot sepakat dalam pikir. Jika punggung Alpha pada akhirnya membentur bangunan beton, maka mereka bisa remuk saat itu juga.

“Han, ada ide?” Sehun tersengal. Napasnya mulai satu-satu. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sendi lengan kanannya mulai bergetar akibat terjatuh sebelumnya.

Bagian depan gigi Luhan beradu. Keringatnya mulai mengucur deras di dahi. “Aku tak tahu. Bahkan Plasmacanon dari Frozen Rhino kuyakin hanya membuatnya gatal. Kulitnya sungguh teb—tunggu! Bagian sini tidak.”

“Bisa dorong lebih keras lagi? Aku butuh ruang.” Luhan melirik Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dalam anggukan.

“Sedikit lagi kita bisa menyajikan pertunjukan _._ ”

Dengan melemparkan seluruh beban tubuhnya, Sehun berhasil membuat ruang. Luhan menarik lengan kirinya.

“Aktifkan plasmacanon!”

Suara A.I perempuan meniru perintah. Turbin di kepalan kiri mengumpulkan tenaga. Secercah cahaya mengintip dari sela-sela tubuh Leatherback.

Satu ledakan oranye menghantam monster itu tepat di perut. Satu-satunya bagian yang tak terlapisi kulit tebal bersisik.

Satu ledakan. Substansi biru tercurah ke bagian dada. Alpha kembali kokoh mendapatkan pijakan. Tubuh Leatherback melunglai di raga sang musuh. Kedudukan berbalik. Alpha berjalan gagah, tangan kiri masih terbenam di dalam perut sang monster. Tiga ledakan. Abdomennya terburai dramatis. Tak hanya berlubang. Hancur total dengan kerangka remuk dan isi perut tercecer di antara bangkai metal kendaraan.

Alpha mengamati bagaimana substansi biru terang  menggerogoti logam menciptakan asap dan desisan.

Bagi Luhan belum cukup.

Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana kemarahan Luhan meluap-luap. Bagaimana darahnya ikut mendidih sampai kepala. Juga bagaimana dirinya bergairah dalam cara yang ganjil saat mendapati darah Kaiju  tercecer di atas reruntuhan. Kaki Sehun bergerak tanpa intensi. Lengan kirinya bergerak  tanpa permisi.

Dia berani bersumpah bahwa pikirnya sedang dikuasai Luhan saat ini.

Kemarahan bercampur duka. Dendam jadi kekuatan. Tayangan peristiwa di Jeju melewati ruang pikir. Masa kecil Luhan muncui bagai tayangan rol film beralur mundur. Kenangan manis dimainkan. Satu di dalamnya, sosok seorang pria dewasa yang sedang tersenyum saat bermain bola dengan putranya.

 

Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik satu sisi. Tangan terarah  pada musuh yang sudah takluk, kini melepaskan satu napas terakhir. Pijar terang diikuti satu ledakan, tertuju tepat di kepala.

 

Kini seringai itu terbentuk sempurna.

 

“Untuk ayahku _._ ”

 

 

*

 

 

Raungan Otachi menjangkau ribuan mil, bagai menderingkan penanda kiamat dan memicu ketakutan pada setiap nyawa.

Debum-debum raksasa bergema ke seluruh penjuru kota. Jaeger itu berjalan gagah di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Tangguh dan tak kurang sesuatu apapun. Tangan mencengkam sebuah kontainer besar dengan ujung yang terseret di permukaan bumi. Kapal tanker minyak dengan panjang ratusan meter. 

Di hadapannya, Lucky Seven terkungkung di bawah figur Otachi.

Memiliki senjata ekstra, dengan berani Alpha merangsek ke dalam wilayah musuh. Siap mengonfrontasi. Ia menyabetkan kapal tanker bagai memukul bola  _baseball_.

Di lain pihak, Seven begitu cepat memulihkan diri, menghantam kepala Otachi berulang kali. Suara alarm mobil terdengar samar-samar di antara debum dan derak reruntuhan. Alpha meraih kedua kaki Otachi, merematnya, kemudian memutar dalam poros, menghantamkan monster itu pada tiga gedung sekaligus. Seketika membelah bangunan. Hamburan kaca menyerpih bagai taburan konfeti.

 

Terlempar cukup jauh, Otachi tersangkut di antara dua gedung tinggi dan berupaya memulihkan diri. Sementara dari dua arah, kedua Jaeger yang tersisa mulai mengepung, siap menggempur dari dua arah. Seven mengaktifkan misil kemudian menembak tepat mengenai samping tubuh. Alpha bersiap-siap dengan plasmacanon miliknya.

Aneh, raungan itu bukan tanda kesakitan. Otachi tak tampak gentar sedikit pun.

Dan, Sehun memiliki firasat buruk.

"Tunggu dulu, Han."

"Kenapa?"

Cahaya terdispersi dari kedua tangan Alpha melumpuh pelan-pelan. Biru elektrik dari bawah kulit menjalar cepat dari kepala Otachi dan menyerbu seluruh tubuh. Ia seolah-olah memiliki tameng transparan yang melambatkan waktu. Misil itu tak melukai barang segaris. Senjata yang seharusnya terdetonasi seolah terserap energinya.

Detik kemudian, kedua pilot itu membeliak. "Seven! Hentikan serangan!"

 

 _"Apa?"_  Suara Jongdae bergaung di dalam Conn Pod. Jarak hanya terbentang tiga gedung. Sekali lagi, sebuah misil terlanjur lepas.

 

Terlambat.

Ledakan gelombang bening. Hantaman itu cukup kuat, setara dengan dua misil yang terserap, menghempas setiap entitas. Seven berguling, menyisakan percikan api di bagian bahu. Ledakan tertanam tepat di tengah gedung yang dalam sekejap menjadi reruntuhan. Seven memayungi diri dari puing-puing menggunakan lengan.

_"Gila!"_

"Super sinting!" Luhan mengumpat. Kepanikannya bercampur dengan rasa kagum dan ngeri. "LOCCENT! Kalian yakin mereka hanya monster biasa? Demi Tuhan, mereka punya senjata!"

 _"Sungkyu setuju denganmu, Luhan.”_ Marsekal Kim menimpali melalui interkom. _“Di sini LOCCENT, Alpha, Seven, ganti strategi. Bertarunglah dengan bijak. Tahan semua misil, sebisa mungkin hindari kerusakan masif pada kota."_

"Baik,  _Sir_!"

Dengking sang monster mengoyak atmosfer sekali lagi. Lebih tinggi, lebih menusuk, dan menyakiti indera penderangan. Para pilot mengerang sakit di waktu yang sama. Raga mereka teraliri listrik dadakan. Semua sumber cahaya meredup dalam satu sapuan gelombang transparan, mengirimkan vibra ke seluruh kota. Sambungan LOCCENT putus, sementara Lucky Seven tak sanggup beroperasi.

“Seven! LOCCENT!” Luhan berteriak dalam kepanikan.

“Percuma.” Sehun menyela di antara kesibukannya menyalakan pembangkit daya. “Dia menggunakan  gelombang elektromagnetik. LOCCENT butuh waktu untuk menggunakan pembangkit cadangan. Lucky Seven adalah jaeger digital. Luhan, malam ini kita bertarung satu lawan satu.”

Luhan mengembus napas masif, mengabaikan perasaan tak siap. Ia memandang Sehun mencari ketenangan. “Ya, ya, kuharap ini jadi adalah pertandingan seru.”

Sehun mengangguk sembari mengulur kepalan tangan, yang disambut Luhan dengan kepalan penuh yakin, berusaha menghantarkan semangat lebih ke diri sendiri.

 

“Kaiju benar-benar penuh kejutan,” ujarnya sembari mengawali langkah.

 

Crimson Alpha berjalan membelah kota. Ia melangkah hati-hati di antara gedung pencakar langit. Gelap-gulita. Jarak pandang berisi hitam. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan adalah cahaya yang menyorot dari kepala.

Indera telinga telah diasah setajam mungkin. Namun, senyap masih melingkupi. Sementara Alpha tak sanggup meredam langkah sendiri, Otachi seolah tak kasat mata. Bisa berada di mana saja. Diam sembunyi menunggu waktu menerkam mangsa.

Dalam jangka waktunya menyelisik di antara bangunan, alarm mobil mengalihkan perhatian. Crimson Alpha pasang badan. Namun, sudut jalan itu tampak lengang. Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan.

“Kau lihat sesuatu?”

“Tidak, Sehun.”

Barulah ketika Alpha berbalik, tenaga besar menariknya dari belakang. Punggung beradu dengan gedung. Kaca terburai berantakan. Serangan menghantam kepala, torso, berulang-ulang tak mengenal kadaluarsa. Sampai akhirnya tubuh metal itu beradu dengan tanah setelah membelah bangunan sampai tak lagi berupa.

Di antara remuk bangunan, Sehun menyipitkan pupil, mengais pandang di antara puing-puing.

“Mana dia?” Luhan memecah bisu selagi menyingkirkan reruntuhan. Ruang fokus terasa penuh, sementara sejauh ini suara-suara yang ditimbulkan hanya berasal dari mereka yang berusaha bangkit dari baring.

“Tak terdeteksi. Sensor kita terlanjur rusak,” jawab Sehun. Dia menggelengkan kepala untuk menghempaskan sisa remah kaca. Aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini selama aku bertarung.”

“Terdengar lebih baik daripada Sungkyu jadi pengangguran.”

“ _Yeah_.”

Menoleh kanan-kiri, mereka tak mendapati figur monster itu sedikitpun. Kota ini seperti kota mati dengan kapal tanker tersangkut di antara gedung, sementara Lucky Seven berdiri tegak tak berdaya apapun.

Sehun berandai jika Minseok dan Jongdae telah keluar dari sana.

“Aku harap mereka—”

Dua hantaman masif di kepala. Dalam sekejap, Crimson Alpha terhuyung, jari-jari ramping berujung tajam menghantam dada. Setelah Luhan mengirimkan sebuah tendangan, Sehun menjulurkan tangan, melingkarkan jari-jari metal tersebut ke leher Otachi, tepat di bawah kantung asam.

Kaiju itu menyembur sekuat tenaga. Likuid biru menghujani tubuh. Tak sanggup melelehkan seketika namun menyusup melalui titik-titik sendi. Bahaya tak bisa dihindari. Kedua pilot itu tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bertahan. Dengan kelebihan Otachi, penyerangan impulsif bisa jadi bunuh diri.

Cekikan itu melahirkan lolongan sakit, merobek membran tipis dan menumpahkan semua isi. Dalam waktu tak lama, keseimbangan mereka terganggu. Tangan kini mencari tumpuan.

Udara bergerak agresif menyerupai serangan angin. Bukan menjauh, seperti udara yang dikipasi. Angin itu menghempaskan dua mobil sekaligus. Debu-debu mengaburkan pandangan. Dan, tepat saat Alpha merasakan cengkeraman erat di sisi tubuhnya, tiba-tiba dirasakan raga tak lagi menyentuh bumi.

 

 

 

Mereka berdua melihatnya. Dua sayap itu terbentang nyaris dua kali tinggi tubuh sang pemilik, menyelami udara. Kedua sayap itu mengepak pelan kemudian menambah dinamikanya sampai membunyikan alarm-alarm mobil.

 

Gerak sayap membaur sempurna dengan gelap angkasa. Robot itu terangkat, dihempaskan beberapa kali pada puncak gedung sebelum terus meninggi. Otachi berlaku seperti Jumphawk yang membawa jaeger ke medan pertarungan.

Otachi melayang di cakrawala Korea, menembus awan-awan rendah. Crimson Alpha masih bertarung di antara udara, meninju-ninju tubuh bagian bawah Otachi. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu. Tidak dengan tubuh di tengah angkasa dengan volume oksigen semakin menipis.

Gelapnya langit seolah menunjukkan harapan kosong. Alpha dengan susah payah menggantungkan satu lengannya di bagian torso Otachi. Satu yang lain bersusah payah melepaskan cakar yang mencengkeram tubuhnya.

Ekor yang putus sedikit membuat kedua pilot itu lega. Sangat tidak mungkin menghadapi tiga serangan sekaligus. Termasuk Otachi yang terbatuk satu-dua kali, menghujani mereka dengan asam meski kantung leher telah hancur sekalipun.

 

 

 

 

Jauh di bawah sana, LOCCENT penuh dengan wajah-wajah cemas.

 

 

 

 _“Tujuh mil dari permukaan bumi.”_ Minho bersuara, segera setelah semua alat komunikasi aktif kembali.  _“Kalian baik?”_

 

“Lumayan. Paling tidak kami tidak  _overheat_ ,” jawab Sehun santai seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca. Temperatur udara di bawah nol. Dengan tubuh yang kini bercelah akibat _kaiju blue_ , Crimson Alpha bisa melepas kelebihan emisi ke udara.

 _“Lucu sekali,”_ jawab Minho sarkastik.  _“Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun... Tak bisa menolong kalian. Apa Luhan baik?”_

 

“Han? Luhan?”

 

Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana Luhan memikirkan solusi, namun tak tahu apa. Sehun merasa koneksi mereka tak sekuat saat mereka masih memijak bumi.

 “Sori. Tak pernah suka ketinggian sebenarnya.” Dia bicara. Napasnya sedikit tersengal. Memikirkan bahwa dirinya berada jauh di atas permukaan bumi membuat perut makin melilit. Tremor melapisi tangan kiri yang kini berlaku sebagai tumpuan bergantung. Naik sedikit saja, mungkin kekuatannya tak sanggup lagi melawan gravitasi.

“Aku lelah, tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama.. Lakukan sesuatu,  _please.._ ”

_“Altitude 50000 kaki. Aku harap kalian tak buang-buang waktu.”_

Sehun membeliak, menatap tak percaya pada wajah Minho di layar. “Aku harus bagaimana?” Nada Sehun cukup tinggi. Sedikit tak terima dilimpahkan tanggung jawab sepihak. “Plasmacanon tak bisa digunakan. Tidak dengan kemampuanny _—_ ”

“Masih ada satu, bodoh," potongnya. Dia menepuk sensor perintah dan setelahnya, visual pedang berkilau muncul di sana. “ _One of my upgrade._ ”

“Kau tak bilang?!” Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

“Kau bisa temukan sendiri kalau kau sedikit lebih peduli.” Luhan menyentak pergelangan tangan kanan dan Sehun merasakan tubuhnya menduplikasi. “Kumohon, nanti saja kalau mau marah.”

Dari gauntlet kanan, melesat cepat ke tengah stratosfer, sebuah cambuk yang terbuat dari segmen logam bergerigi yang dijalin bersama kabel bertegangan tinggi. Luhan mengepalkan tangan. Sekali lagi, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun tak tahu menahu apa yang Luhan rencanakan.

“Sekarang kuserahkan padamu, Sehun.”

Luhan melecutkan pergelangan tangan. Di waktu yang sama, cambuk itu menegang. Kaitannya merajut setiap ruas sampai menjadi sebilah pedang yang utuh, melahirkan bunyi gemeretak yang bergetar di seluruh Jaeger.

 

Kini Sehun merasakan beban kokoh di tangan kanannya.

 

Sebilah pedang tipis yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan.

 

“ _What the hell is that?_ ” Minho bertanya.

“Tanya Luhan.”

_“Han—”_

“Diam, Minho.” Dia kerahkan semua tenaga yang berpusat di tangan kirinya untuk menarik tubuh Crimson Alpha lebih dekat pada tubuh Otachi.

“Sehun, sekarang!”

Sehun berteriak untuk memompa tenaga. Berlatar bulan utuh, pedang itu terayun tepat di bagian dada. Jerit menyakitkan, Otachi kehilangan keseimbangan. Sehun menusuk tepat di tengah, menariknya secara vertikal menuju kepala. Dengan oksigen yang tersisa, Luhan melepaskan satu-satunya pegangan. Dengan selisih sepersekian sekon, ia membantu sang partner menguatkan tumpuan.

 

Kelangsungan Korea berada di tangan. Mereka bertarung dengan waktu. Paling tidak harus membunuh sebelum mati terjatuh.

 

Waktu seolah tak berdetik. Raganya putus melalui leher. Kepak sayap berhenti. Crimson Alpha melayang tanpa penopang.

 

 

Potongan tubuh Otachi terjatuh menuju bumi.

 

 

Begitu juga Crimson Alpha.

 

 

 

 

_15,2 kilometer sebelum membentur tanah._

 

Jaeger itu merosot cepat tertarik gravitasi. Interior Conn Pod bergerak kacau. Sehun menoleh pada kopilotnya. Pria itu memejam mata, tampak mencari ketenangan dengan mengisi _drift_ mereka dengan kenangan-kenangan terbaiknya.

“Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kita akan selamat.” Dia melirik miris pada oksigen Luhan yang kian tipis karena kebocoran. Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah, menyetujui apapun sugesti Sehun. “Bertahan sedikit lagi, oke?”

Matematika tergambar jelas. Mereka berada di ketinggian  lima belas ribu meter. Dengan jarak tersebut dan formula populer 9.8 meter per detik, ditambah resistansi atmosfer, bisa dipastikan mereka menghujam bumi dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit.

 

Kurang dari tiga menit juga berjarak tipis dengan mati.

 

Puing tubuh Otachi ikut jatuh bersama mereka, menodai awan-awan dengan darah biru menguap.

 

Sehun melirik oksigen Luhan dan miliknya bergantian. Napas Luhan kian tersengal. Di titik indikator telah mencapai nol, Sehun mencabut saluran oksigen miliknya untuk disambungkan pada partnernya.

 

Namun, Luhan sudah terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata. Sehun menepuk kaca helm Luhan, mengirimkan sekilas senyum, “istirahatlah.”

 _“Crimson Alpha,_ report!”

"LOCCENT! pendaratan darurat!"

 

 _“Kendurkan setiap_ shock absorber!” Yifan menginstruksi. “ _Gunakan giroskop sebagai penyeimbang! Hanya itu satu-satunya kesempatan._ ”

 

“Baik,  _Sir!_ ” Sehun patuh. Di antara derak keras dan goncangan tanpa henti, oksigen yang menipis, dia berusaha keras menjaga pikir tetap jernih dan memastikan semuanya teratasi dengan baik.

 

"Selesai," bisiknya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

 

Di luar sana, puing-puing Otachi tak lagi tampak. Hancur terkikis atmosfer. Hanya tersisa potongan besar.

 

 

 

Crimson Alpha terus jatuh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dari Shatterdome, jatuhnya Crimson Alpha serupa serangan meteor, tergesek atmosfer dan menyala merah bak bara api.

 

 

Di dalam sana, Sehun memejamkan mata, mengatur napas, menenangkan diri.

 

_Lima._

_Empat._

_Tiga._

 

Samar hitungan mundur mengintrusi indera dengar. Suara yang begitu familiar. Kondisi yang de javu. Jantungnya serasa hilang satu ketuk mengingat Chanyeol. Namun, detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Minho.

 

 _Jesus, Minho,_ pikirnya.  _Kau nyaris mengacaukanku._

 

_“Sehun! Sekarang!”_

 

Turbin Crimson Alpha meledakkan tenaga. Jaeger itu terlempar lebih tinggi. Dan, di saat itu juga jari-jari Sehun berlarian pada sensor perintah, memaksimalkan komponen-komponen keseimbangan yang tak semestinya digunakan di udara.

 

Upaya terakhir dikerahkan.

 

 

Crimson Alpha meroda di tengah atmosfer. Setelahnya, ia berdiri tegak menginjak ruang kosong.

 

Siap menghujam bumi.

_Enam kilometer. Mempersiapkan benturan._

 

Dua puluh detik terlama di hidup Sehun. Dia tak sedikit pun berani menatap  _holodisplay._ Semua usaha telah lepas. Tinggal menunggu semua upaya terbayarkan.

 

 

*

 

 

Raga Crimson Alpha meluncur jatuh ke tengah kota, memukul tepat di fasilitas olahraga, Jamsil Stadium.

Bumi Korea mengalami gempa bumi kecil. Salah satu sisi runtuh. Puing-puing terlempar dalam jarak ratusan meter ke segala arah.

 

“Minho?”

 

“Gelap,  _Sir_. Tak terlihat apapun di dalam Conn Pod.” Minho menyahut. Yifan makin terlihat cemas.

“Jumphawk?”

 _“Terlalu banyak debu, Sir._   _Tak terlihat apapun di sana.”_ Salah satu pilot Jumphawk memberi jawaban. Hening yang mengisi menunjukkan ketidakpuasan.

“Mendekatlah ke area.” Yifan menginstruksi. Dengan tangkas, Minho mengaktifkan kamera yang telah terinstalasi pada Jumphawk. Dalam sekejap, monitor-monitor  LOCCENT menayangkan kondisi terkini.

Stadion olahraga itu tak berupa. Awan debu serupa jamur terbentuk menutup langit, mengaburkan pandang para pilot Jumphawk yang mendekat ke arah stadion.

Sekitar lima Jumphawk terbang rendah, bermaksud mengenyahkan asap debu untuk menguak kondisi Jamsil Stadium.

 

 

“Crimson Alpha,  _report.”_

 

“Sehun?”

 

 

“Luhan?”

 

 

 

 

Masih sunyi.

 

 

*

 

 

Di area sentral, Crimson Alpha tak berdiri tegak. Benturan keras membuatnya bersimpuh. Satu kaki tertekuk bagai kesatria bersikap patuh.

Dia antara rasa syukur telah selamat, Sehun kembali menyalakan daya Crimson Alpha.

LOCCENT kembali mendapat visual dari dalam Conn Pod di waktu yang sama. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

 

_“Debut yang mengesankan, Crimson Alpha.”_

Yifan mengambil atensi. Wajah antusiasnya lebih tenang dibanding gelumat kemenangan di LOCCENT. Wujud kebanggaan atas Korea yang masih memiliki kesempatan. Tepuk tangan riuh membuat dadanya makin terbusung.

 

"Terima kasih."

 

 _“_   _Luhan?_   _”_

 

Sehun menoleh ke samping kiri. Lantas mengirim sentuhan ke bahu yang diharapkannya membangkitkan.

 

 

“Han? Kau baik?”

 

 

“Ya.”

 

Bisik lemah itu membuat Sehun lega luar biasa. Saat Luhan membuka mata, ia menemukan Interior Conn Pod koyak di sana-sini. Namun, tak satupun di antaranya yang menghentikan fungsi. Crimson Alpha tak kurang suatu apapun.

 

 

Begitu juga dirinya.

 

Ia tertawa. Merasa bahagia membuka mata dalam keadaan masih bernyawa.

 

Sejujurnya, Sehun merasa Luhan seolah mengalami puncak kebahagiaan. Sangat bahagia di titik perasaan itu tak sanggup terlisan. Sehun sedikit menyayangkan; dengan tubuh yang masih terkekang Conn Pod mereka tak bisa berpelukan. Tangan di bahu Luhan merosot, meluncur sampai kedua telapak tangan itu bertemu. Meski kulit belum bisa berimpit, mereka masih bisa membagi rasa bangga dan bahagia. Bukan mewakili suatu negara, tapi mewakili umat manusia.

 

Dalam senyum lemah, Luhan balas menggenggam erat tangan yang menyapa jari-jarinya.

 

“Terima kasih, Sehun.” 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Ada waktu di mana selebriti,  _rockstars,_ dan para pemegang kendali pemerintahan jadi pusat atensi seluruh dunia. Namun, itu puluhan tahun silam. Dunia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa saat ini, ketenaran, dan riuh apresiasi ditujukan untuk para pilot dibalik robot mekanik 300 kaki. Mereka adalah superhero keren yang menjadi pagar dunia dengan membangun dinding proteksi di sepanjang garis pantai, melawan kaiju, monster dimensi lain yang menginterupsi damai bumi melalui celah Pasifik.

Bergabung dengan J-Tech, menuntut Luhan untuk beraksi di balik layar. Jauh dari hingar-bingar dunia, sanjungan, dan sorot kamera pers. Tapi tak sekali pun dia menyesali. Validasi dunia adalah prioritas paling akhir.

 

Ada sensasi aneh menggelitik tubuh saat semua orang di dunia mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu superhero yang mereka sanjung dan puja.

 

Dalam tiga minggu, sebanyak dua kali Crimson Alpha menjadi jagoan paling akhir dan itu membuatnya populer. Desir menyenangkan. Sanjungan pemenuh ego. Pengakuan yang memabukkan.

 

Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun ke depan akan ada banyak miniatur Crimson Alpha dalam deretan toko mainan, bersisian dengan Hellion Jester, Lucky Seven, dan Coyote Tango. Bisa jadi Crimson Alpha akan menjadi edisi paling di cari. Atau akan ada banyak  _cosplay_ Jaeger dan Kaijuu dalam banyak  _event_ tertentu _._ Gagasan itu terasa aneh dan lucu.

 

Euforia sementara. Segera lesap mengingat kelangsungan umat manusia merupakan harga yang dipertukarkan.

 

 

 

Fakta bahwa seluruh dunia bergantung di pundaknya sementara diam-diam dirinya masih membutuhkan orang lain membuatnya tak nyaman.

 

Luhan tak ingin membuat dunia berekspektasi tinggi. Dia selalu sembunyi dari pers.

 

Keringat di telapak dikeringkannya dalam saku celana. Kelopaknya menyipit digempur gelombang angin malam, menggerakan setiap lembar rambutnya sampai kusut masai. Fokus mata terpaut pada pulau yang tampak tak memiliki napas, tak bercahaya, dan tak memiliki kehidupan.

 

Jeju.

 

Terlupakan oleh gelumat peradaban. Kehilangan citra dan tak lagi jadi pusat atraksi. Bagai pulau yang berfungsi jadi makam raksasa. Dan, Luhan berandai-andai jika alam di sana masih mengenal senja.

 

“Luhan!”

 

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati partnernya yang setengah berlari, berlatar hiruk-pikuk kesibukan pangkalan, masih berpakaian formal dalam setelan jas setelah menjadi wakil dari Crimson Alpha untuk menemui pers. Sangat kontradiksi dengan penampilannya yang terlalu kasual hanya dengan kaos berlapis kemeja tartan sewarna laut.

 

Pada sudut yang lebih jauh merangsek ke dalam bangunan, menjulang Crimson Alpha dengan bagian lutut yang sudah nyaris sempurna.

 

“Bagaimana acaranya?”

 

“Tak buruk. Cuma memang tak ada kau jadi biasa saja.” Sehun mengangkat bahu. Meski demikian, senyum di wajahnya mengindikasikan sesuatu yang positif. “Sedang  _homesick_?”

 

“Ya, tapi tidak juga sih.” Tawanya berdering, menghasilkan keriput-keriput kecil di sudut mata. Kemudian Luhan kembali melanglang ke seberang laut. “Setengah dari hidupku kuhabiskan di Shatterdome. Tak ada perbedaan berarti antara Shatterdome Shanghai dan Seoul, apalagi sejak Yaoguai mengamuk, sebagian temanku juga di pindah kemari. Jadi aku sama sekali tak merasa asing. Jujur aku tak tahu yang aku rindukan rumah atau bukan.”

 

“Kangen main sepakbola mungkin?” Sehun menyeletuk sambil mengedar pada pulau yang di tuju. “Atau main piano? Masuk akademi seni? Ah, jadi orang biasa?”

 

Jawaban tepat dan Luhan meledak dalam tawa. Fakta bahwa Sehun kini hidup di dalam kenangan, emosi, dan mimpinya sedikit mengirimkan gagasan ganjil. Bukan hal buruk. Seperti memiliki teman baru yang telah mengenalmu seumur hidup.

 

“Sangat kontradiksi ya? Pantas saja ayahku mengomel berat soal ini.”

 

“Biasa. Remaja labil.” Sehun bergurau. Kemudian tawa keduanya berdering bersamaan.

 

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan jika tak di sini?”

Lagi-lagi sosok yang ditanyai mengangkat bahu. Bibirnya terlipat dalam cara yang lucu. “Tak tahu. Tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Terlalu minim rencana. Ayah hanya menganggapku sampah yang kehadirannya tak perlu disyukuri meski aku telah berusaha keras untuk mengimpresi. Singkat cerita, dia minggat, gara-gara cewek, dan aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Di sana aku bertemu Chanyeol  _hyung_.”

“Itu alasanmu? Validasi?” Luhan memberi perhatian lebih. Kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan sisi samping Sehun, mengamati bagaimana pria itu menikmati angin.

“Lebih kurangnya begitu.” Sehun membenamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. “Meski Chanyeol tujuh tahun lebih tua dariku, kami cocok. Sama-sama anak sampah. Saat itu aku cuma remaja haus rekognisi. Dan, lebih banyak usaha dari Chanyeol untuk tetap menjaga langkahku tetap terarah. Kau sudah dengar bagaimana Baekhyun memakiku. Banyak benarnya juga.”

Luhan tertawa kecil. “Kadang keluarga tak melulu soal hubungan darah.”

“Tepat. Itulah kenapa  _drift_ kami sempurna meski kami hanya ‘orang asing’.  Aku tumbuh dewasa bersama Chanyeol yang kadang bertingkah seperti ayahku sendiri. Aku selalu bergantung padanya untuk memperbaikiku. Kemudian  _drift_ membuat kami lebih terikat. Kami hidup dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku masih terhubung dengannya saat,  _ya,_ kau tahu sendiri. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dijemput mati. Bagaimana sesaknya saat nyawa direnggut paksa. Bagaimana setiap masa lalumu melintas di kepala dan di titik terakhir kau sadar tak pernah berkata bahwa orang di sisimu adalah paling berharga.” Sehun menarik napas dalam. Ia menunduk lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. “Dan, tentunya tak mudah buatku untuk menerima orang lain. Maaf jika hal itu pernah membuatmu tak nyaman.”

“Maaf untuk apa? Aku sudah lupa.” Luhan berkelakar.

Sehun membalas senyum itu. Ada rasa lega yang direguknya saat menghirup molekul udara.

Hening tanpa kecanggungan. Ia mengerling ke arah Luhan. Di mana sosok itu menengadah seolah sedang mengobservasi petala langit. Matanya bergelimun kerlip ditingkahi berkas lampu.

 

Kata banyak orang, kebahagiaan tak pernah berlangsung abadi. Dua tahun lalu, pernah dialami Sehun sendiri. Makian untuk Tuhan pernah diloloskan dalam nada tinggi. Dia bertanya dalam kemarahan yang membakar setiap bilik paru-paru, yang mencuri napas satu per satu. Ingin tahu bagaimana Tuhan beralasan. Ingin tahu apa yang Dia pikirkan sampai tega merenggut sosok yang tak pantas dilahap keburukan.

 

Namun, kini di sisinya berdiri seseorang yang memandangnya dalam jarak lembut, meruntuhkan kekakuan hanya dengan satu simpul manis dan mengalirkan hangat melalui sarana tak terlihat.

 

Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan mereka berulangkali nyaris bersinggungan dalam berbagai gestur kecil selagi mereka saling bicara. Dan, Sehun menemukan sebuah urgensi untuk menyentuh langsung dalam taut jari-jari.

 

Kebahagiaan tak pernah berlangsung abadi.

 

 

 _Tapi bisa terjadi dua kali,_ tambah Sehun kali ini.

 

Bahkan jauh lebih besar jika sanggup mengikhlaskan sebuah kemalangan.

 

 

Malam ini jauh dari cerah. Bulan penuh naik di tengah langit menjatuhkan berkas tipis, tertutupi gumpal awan-awan berarak yang mengumpulkan badai. Namun, seruak hangat menemani layaknya matahari di kala fajar. Aneh, padahal malam belum waktunya untuk terusir.

“Han?”

 

“Ya.”

 

“Terima kasih banyak telah percaya padaku. Ayahmu.. Kau beruntung punya orang yang sangat baik. Aku tak pernah punya orang tua dan hubungan kalian membuatku terkesan.”

 

Ada perasaan anonim saat Sehun menemukan dirinya menghentikan getar takut di tubuh Luhan hanya dengan gestur tulus sederhana. Jauh berbeda dari validasi dunia yang ditujukan untuknya, yang membuatnya bernaung di bawah ego dan obsesi menggunung. Ingin dianggap agung. Namun, saat hal-hal itu tak lagi tergenggam, dirinya lantas kehilangan ribuan sanjung.

 

“Aku tak tahu bagaimana itu bisa membantumu, tapi ya,  _Baba_ memang terbaik yang kupunyai.” Luhan menimpali dengan selintas senyum, membawa keduanya berhadapan kali ini. “Senang jika itu membuatmu bisa menerimaku pada akhirnya. Senang bisa bekerja denganmu.”

 

Sehun menyimpul senyum.

 

Kebahagiaan yang ia raih bersama Luhan adalah paling sederhana namun besar sekaligus. Dia tak perlu menyentuh langit dengan seluruh ras di bumi menyanjung kagum. Tak perlu menjadi prajurit penumpas monster. Dia cukup menjadi Sehun.  _Drift_ nya bersama Luhan adalah paling sempurna dari siapapun.

 

“Hanya partner bekerja?”

 

Keping beda warna itu kembali bersinggungan. Satu memandang penuh arti. Satu yang lain menyimpan banyak ekspresi. Sehun tahu di dalamnya tersimpan dendam dan ambisi. Namun, di waktu yang sama bersalut takut serta gelisah.

 

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak tanpa disadari, memenjarakan pipi Luhan agar mau memandang lekat. Ingin meredam kumpulan emosi untuk digantikan hanya dengan refleksi dirinya. Sehun menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya jawaban.

 

“Bukankah kita keluarga?” Bisiknya. Ibu jarinya mengusik pipi Luhan sampai berkelir semu. Taut pandang tak kunjung diputusnya. Kesungguhan yang terlukis jelas dan Luhan berdebar karenanya.

 

Luhan mengangguk. Tak sanggup berlisan karena bersejawat dengan sipu. Sehun menerbitkan dua bulan sabit di wajah.  

 

Di antara gemerisik angin. Di bawah langit yang telah terberangus. Sehun tak membiarkan mereka terpasung jarak, bergerak menipiskan selisih, menginginkan detak jantung mereka berpadu, meluruhkan rasa yang berpacu.

 

 

“Han, terima kasih telah memberikan perasaan paling indah yang pernah kualami dalam hidup.”

 

 

 

 

Malam itu, bibir mereka bertemu.

 

 


	8. Misi Bunuh Diri

Jika mengabaikan bahwa ruang itu adalah divisi K-Science, tawa lantang yang berkumandang lebih mirip berasal dari perkumpulan teman lama. Namun, meski dua orang yang lain tak menunjukkan taraf kesintingan sama, mereka menyimpan antusiasme sama besar.

“Awalnya, rentang dari serangan Kaiju adalah dua belas bulan,” Changmin berkata penuh semangat. “Kemudian enam, tiga, dan kemudian dua minggu sekali.” Changmin menjeda untuk memandang Wu dan Kim bergantian. Tangannya melingkari sebuah bilangan.

“Serangan paling akhir. Satu minggu, _Sir._ ” Changmin memberi penekanan pada setiap silabel, seolah memaksa setiap kepala di sana untuk meresapi setiap kata-kata. “Kemungkinan besar, kita dapat tiga serangan dalam tujuh hari.”

“Kemungkinan?” Marsekal Kim melempar pandang pada Marsekal Wu, yang membalasnya dengan kedik bahu. Kemudian ia memicing ke arah Changmin. “Aku butuh lebih dari sekedar prediksi.”

Changmin menggeleng-geleng keras, seolah baru saja mendapatkan pelecehan tak terampuni. Spidol di tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke udara. Suaranya meninggi. “Angka tak pernah bohong, _Sir._ Politik, puisi... semuanya bisa saja omong kosong. Angka adalah sesuatu paling dekat yang bisa kita dapatkan sekarang, untuk mendekati apa-apa yang telah digariskan Tuhan.”

“Sudah ada dua Kaiju minggu ini. Berani taruhan, tuan-tuan. Pasti. Akan ada tiga kaiju, empat kaiju, dan...”

“Kiamat,” Yifan memberi kalimat final. “Aku tahu.”

“Tepat.”

Senyum yang terkembang terlampau ceria nyaris mengerikan. Dari sudut mata, Changmin mendapati Marsekal Kim tampak tak suka dengan pemilihan kata rekannya.

Keheningan berpilin ganjil di antara mereka.

Changmin melingkari persamaan di nomor empat, kemudian berjalan mendekati model _holographic_ The Breach di area sentral, terbentang di atas sebuah _platform_.

“Kalian lihat ini? Ini adalah semesta kita.” Changmin menunjuk bagian atas, “dan ini adalah milik mereka.” Dia menunjuk di bagian bawah. Di antara kedua model tersebut, terdapat jalur kecil, direpresentasikan dalam warna oranye dan merah. Diketuknya untuk memperbesar bagian itu. Tanpa berbalik, ia memberi gestur agar kedua orang lainnya mendekat ke punggungnya.

“Dan, ini dinamakan ‘The Throat. Jalur penghubung alien dengan dunia kita. Setiap kali satu kaiju, dua, tiga, berapapun—melewati ini, The Breach akan terbuka, dan akan tetap terbuka dalam periode tertentu sebelum dan sesudah mereka melewatinya. Kemungkinan besar ada korelasi antara jumlah kaiju yang menyeberang dan periode _pintu_ ini terbuka sebelum dan setelah kunjungan mereka ke bumi selesai. Singkatnya, ada hubungan antara massa dan periode di setiap transit. Mirip lampu lalu lintas. Mereka menyala dalam periode yang bisa diprediksi. Jika lampu hijau menyala lebih lama sedikit saja, dua atau tiga mobil tambahan—atau truk, bisa terhindar dari lampu merah. Analogi buruk, tapi ya, sederhananya begitu.”

Dengan satu jentik, Changmin menyeret ikon mungil merepresentasikan sebuah ledakan pada The Breach.

“Aku yakin, dengan peningkatan _traffic_ , dan adanya kaiju yang lebih besar, memaksa pintu ini terbuka cukup lama untuk kita menyisipkan sesuatu yang bisa meledakkan strukturnya.”

Di hologram, simulasi ledakan itu terjadi dan memutus jalur menuju dunia manusia. Ambruk dengan sebaran granular warna-warni yang berbayang di wajah Changmin. Dan, kedua semesta itu terpisah. Setiap orang yang menyaksikan simulasi itu mulai memikirkan bagaimana berartinya bagi peradaban manusia jika pengandaian ini bisa direalisasikan.

Marsekal Kim menggigit bibirnya cemas. “Changmin, kuakui matematikamu oke. Tapi, itu tak cukup untuk memenangkan ini. Setiap kaiju yang muncul nyaris seperti spesies baru yang benar-benar berbeda. Benar-benar tidak nyambung. Kadang terlihat seperti _crustacea,_ burung, bahkan satu yang kemarin mirip gorila. Dengan alasan itu juga kita membuat klasifikasi dari ukuran dan massa. Ada hal lain—”

“Kau jenius, Marsekal Kim.” Changmin tertawa. “Sayang sekali Sungkyu keburu tak bernapas untuk menjelaskan hal ini sendiri.”

Joonmyun merasa ngeri mendengar Changmin membahas kematian rekan kerjanya tanpa sungkan, seolah membicarakan kematian seekor binatang kotor.

“Kau benar, meski berjenis banyak, mereka punya DNA identik. Sungkyu mengetahui ini dari koleksi-koleksi menjijikan di ruang sebelah. Mereka bukan sekedar monster yang iseng jalan-jalan ke bumi. Mereka jauh dari itu. Percaya atau tidak, mereka adalah hasil manufaktur.” Changmin menjeda untuk memberi kesempatan dua orang yang lain mencerna setiap kalimat. “Ada alien yang ingin mengambil alih bumi dengan menggunakan kaiju untuk memusnahkan kita. Mereka memandang bumi sebagai tempat tinggal potensial dengan semakin banyaknya presentase polusi di bumi, setelah pernah mencoba sekali bermilyar-milyar tahun yang lalu. Tapi, saat itu alam masih jauh dari harapan mereka. Dan, saat ini adalah saat paling tepat.” 

Joonmyun berkerut dahi mendengar penjelasan Changmin yang semakin mirip cerita fiksi sains. “Kau mulai melantur—”

“Sama sekali tidak, Kim. Siapa juga yang pernah membayangkan manusia bisa buat robot gundam betulan?” Changmin memandang penuh keyakinan pada Joonmyun, kemudian memaku pandang pada pria satunya. “Wu Yifan. Kenapa diam saja? Kau tahu benar, bukan, kalau aku tidak melantur? Dan, harusnya kau tahu kalau kematian Sungkyu bukan sesepele penyakit jantung, melainkan nyaris kerasukan kaiju.”

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?”

“Sedikit.” Dia menghembuskan napas hati-hati dan memandang rekannya yang tampak meminta penjelasan. Kedua iris eboninya memicing seolah ingin melubangi kepala Yifan hidup-hidup. “Anak itu benar-benar—dia benar-benar _freak._ Aku memberinya salah satu kontak pedagang gelap organ-organ kaiju, Hannibal Chau, untuk membantu mendapatkannya sebuah otak kaiju segar.”

“Kau menjualnya?” Cecar Marsekal Kim. “Ya Tuhan. Itu ilegal!”

“Memang.”

Ia menepis pandangan tak percaya Marsekal Kim dengan nada tinggi. “Tak akan ada Crimson Alpha kalau aku tak bekerja sama dengannya. Aku memang seputus asa itu. Seputus asa itu juga aku sampai mengijinkan Sungkyu melakukan _drift_ dengan kaiju.”

“Kau benar-benar sinting, Yifan. Akan berbahaya untukmu jika pemerintah mengetahui hal ini.”

“Memangnya aku peduli? Aku tak lagi peduli sejak mereka memaksaku untuk menghapus program Jaeger dengan menghentikan aliran dana. Apa mereka mau melirik kita meski sudah memenangkan pertarungan beberapa kali?  Lebih baik aku mati di sini daripada di balik Dinding Anti Kaiju.”

Yifan mencopot pin penghormatan yang melekat di dadanya. Keinginan menghentikan teror lebih urgensi dari apapun. “Aku tak perlu ini, Joonmyun. Aku tak akan membiarkan garis Asia tanpa pertahanan.”

Penuh determinasi. Joonmyun tak menyukai dengan cara Yifan yang selalu saja berhasil mengubah suatu kesalahan menjadi salah satu keputusan paling bijaksana. Dia memandang Changmin yang memasang wajah bergairah, sementara Yifan memasang ekspresi paling serius yang pernah ditampilkannya.

“Santai saja. Aku tak pernah minta kau untuk bertanggung jawab soal ini.”

Perang batin dimulai. Kuku-kukunya menggali ke dalam kepalan tangan. Dia tak pernah menyukai bagaimana Yifan yang selalu membangkang pemerintah. Namun, dengan situasi dan kondisi Shatterdome Korea yang juga mulai diabaikan para petinggi, pernyataan Yifan kini banyak benarnya. Kedua pilihan sama-sama buruk, tapi tak melakukan apa-apa lebih memalukan.

Penuh tekad, Joonmyun melepas pin di seragamnya, meletakkannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati. “Baiklah.”

Changmin tersenyum puas. “Jadi, kapan kita mengatur rencana?”

“Sekarang juga.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _Keduanya kategori IV_....”

 

Tujuh kepala. Duduk memutar mengelilingi meja lingkaran, menyanding simulasi yang menampilkan visualisasi salah satu celah di dasar Pasifik, berwarna kemerahan bergerak-gerak. Mereka baru saja selesai menyimak gagasan Changmin ketika LOCCENT menginterupsi mereka dengan kabar buruk. Getar suara Minho terdengar melalui interkom.

_“Mereka berdekatan dan memancarkan energi yang luar biasa besar sampai aku tak bisa mengamatinya lebih dekat. Yang jelas, mereka besar. Sangat, sangat besar. Aku bersumpah sedang tidak melebih-lebihkan.”_

Yifan berdiri, mendekati Changmin yang tak berkedip menatap simulasinya, sembari mendengarkan saksama kabar dari Minho.

“Kemana mereka pergi?”

“ _Di situ poinnya. Mereka tak ke mana-mana, seolah jadi pengawal pintu. The Breach masih terbuka. Jika kita menggunakan teori dari Changmin, mereka_ —”

“Menunggu sesuatu. Kemungkinan menunggu _teman_.” Changmin melanjutkan. Jari-jarinya bergelung cemas di dagu. Fokus terpancang pada _holographic_ yang dikirimkan Minho, tepat di dua titik merah di area The Breach. Minho mengangguk membenarkan melalui layar. “ _Mereka bermaksud menyerbu kita_.”

Yifan memandang Joonmyun dengan napas tertahan. Perilaku _mereka_ kali ini benar-benar ganjil. Ukuran keduanya di luar prediksi. Keduanya kategori IV. _Mereka_ seolah-olah tahu jika manusia berkeinginan untuk memutus akses menuju ke permukaan dan segera mengerahkan prajurit terkuat.

Prajurit terkuat.

Alis Yifan tertarik sekilas. Apa _mereka_ berandai jika kehancuran mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil? Apa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

Seolah terkoneksi, Yifan dan Changmin saling mengunci pandang. Keduanya tampak serius seolah sedang berkomunikasi tanpa suara.

_“Kita harus meledakkan pintu sebelum kaiju selanjutnya datang. Kita butuh misil berkekuatan besar. Salah satu akan mendetonasi ketika yang lain mengalihkan atensi.”_

“Aku harap bisa semudah itu.”

“Maksudmu?” Joonmyun memandangnya penuh selidik.

“The Breach diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya sesuatu ber-DNA kaiju bisa melewatinya. Semacam alat pemindai dan _barcode_ di kasir. Salah satu dari kita harus masuk ke sana bersama kaiju. Dengan kata lain rencana awal yang disusun tak lagi berlaku. Katakanlah kita bisa meledakkan The Breach, tapi belum tentu kita bisa menahan yang terlanjur lepas. Bukan bermaksud pesimis, tapi kategori IV bukan main-main. Hanya realistis, Sir, mungkin kita akan butuh bantuan militer jika satu jaeger tak sanggup melawannya sendiri.”

Seketika seluruh penjuru ruang dilingkupi sunyi menyesakkan. Semua pilot di ruangan itu tampak cemas. Napas mereka berat. Sebagian besar dari mereka telah berandai-andai mengenai rencana.

Rencana terbaik dan terburuk sekaligus.

Minseok menatap kosong pada Jongdae yang kini bungkam dengan kepala tertunduk. Luhan terus menerawang pada ledakan warna-warni dalam simulasi. Sementara Sehun, Yifan sekilas melihatnya meraih tangan Luhan di bawah meja, mungkin menyalurkan dan mencari tenang sekaligus.

Sisanya bungkam.

Yifan menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruang. Tanpa melakukan _drift_ sekalipun, dia tahu hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengisi setiap kepala.

 

_Siapa yang akan masuk ke sana?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh iya, kayaknya saya belum pernah ngomongin ini sebelumnya. In case ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa cuma ada Korea, karena asumsiku kalau lagi lawan alien begini mereka gak akan sempat perang sendiri. Jadi nggak ada Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. 
> 
> Anyway, makasih banyak ya, bagi yang sudah mampir, meninggalkan kudos, baik sengaja atau nggak sengaja :)


	9. Cobalt Vortex

“Luhan..”

 

Satu degup keras di dadanya mewakili rasa tak terima. _Jangan,_ Sehun mentitahkan kata itu berulang tanpa suara. _Jangan dia. Jangan kami._

 

Terlalu cepat.

 

Dia pernah berdeklarasi tak takut mati. Sementara gugur di dalam jaeger adalah suatu kebanggaan. Sehun selalu menanti di mana dunia bebas dari semua kegilaan. Tapi, ketika hal itu sudah di depan mata, entah mengapa dia merasa _akhir_ datang terlalu cepat. Sudah hitungan bulan mereka bertarung, menyaksikan bagaimana teman-temannya gugur satu demi satu, dan dia tak pernah menyangka tiba giliran di mana ajalnya hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja. Nyalinya terkikis. Pilot yang dikenal arogan jadi pengecut dalam sekejap. Dengan Luhan yang saat ini telah di sisinya, dia lebih berharap mereka bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup.

“Ya, Sir?”

Dia benar-benar tak siap jika—

“Cobalt Vortex. Bukankah _dia_ sudah selesai restorasi?”

Sehun mengangkat wajah dari tunduk; memasang telinga dengan hati-hati dan penuh antisipasi.

“Sudah, Sir, tapi—” Luhan berhenti, kemudian memberi tatap menyelidik, “Oh, jangan berani-berani, Yifan,” sambung Luhan dan di waktu yang sama ia menjatuhkan kepalan tangan dengan kasar. Tak peduli lagi dengan palet kedudukan, dia bangkit menantang pria di hadapannya. “Kau pernah jadi pilot tunggal bukan berarti kau bisa melakukannya lagi sekarang. Tidak dengan kondisimu.”

“Kalau kemampuanmu dan Sehun bukan omong kosong dan sanggup melindungiku dari _mereka_ , aku bisa menyelipkan misil dalam satu jentik.”

“Kau pikir semudah itu?”

Dalam satu langkah, Yifan mempertegas perbedaan tinggi di antara keduanya. “Tidak. Tapi itu mematangkan rencana kita.”

Sunyi tercipta seolah tanda setuju. Tak ada satu pun yang menodainya dengan sebuah bantah. Luhan mengedar pandang, seolah mengirim sinyal tak terlihat agar orang yang tersisa mendukung pendapatnya. Celaka baginya, semua memilih diam.

“Baik.” Luhan berkata dengan suara yang bergetar kali ini. “Dengan catatan aku yang mendampingimu.”

“Luhan!”

Teriakan tak terima. Dia menarik lengan Luhan keras sampai pria satunya kembali terduduk. “Tolong berhenti bertingkah tolol. Kau tak akan berguna apapun jika berpikir dengan emosimu.”

Tak sadar, wajah paniknya tertangkap. Ketika tatap mereka sekilas bersinggungan, Sehun tahu bahwa Yifan telah menelanjangi pikirnya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian sekon. Tentu saja Yifan tahu jika dirinya tak hanya sekedar mencegah Luhan bertindak gegabah. Permintaannya hanya sekedar ego semata.

Dia hanya tak mau Luhan jauh darinya.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasa lancang sempat berasumsi Yifan akan mengorbankan Luhan untuk misi utama.

“Satu-satunya yang kusesali dari kau yang kupasangkan dengan Sehun hanyalah sikapmu yang berakhir sebelas dua belas dengannya, Han.” Yifan tertawa sarkas. “Lagipula, siapa yang bilang aku akan bertarung sendiri?”  
  
Senyap menyelimuti. Beberapa pilot kini lebih tegar mengangkat kepala, mendaratkan perhatian pada pimpinan mereka. "Tenanglah. Aku tak sepercaya diri itu untuk bertarung sendiri. Tak perlu mengingatkanku soal tubuh yang ringkih."

“Benar, Luhan _hyung,_ jangan sia-siakan tenagamu. Kau masih perlu menendang bokong kaiju untuk kita semua.” Tawa geli berkumandang dari sudut tersunyi di meja. 

Sehun beralih fokus, menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini melemaskan jari-jari. Ketenangan di suaranya membuat Sehun meremang. Sosok yang tak pernah ia sukai. Rivalnya; bahkan semenjak pertama kali bertemu di pendidikan kadet. Sosok yang baru saja ditinggal gugur kopilotnya.

Kim Jongin.

“Aku yakin Marsekal tak akan mengundangku kemari dan mengabaikan masa pemulihanku, jika aku tak ada gunanya. Benar ‘kan, Sir?”

Yifan mengangguk mantap. Keduanya saling pandang dengan perasaan bangga; meninggalkan sisanya dengan rasa tercengang yang setara. Sehun ciut di tempat. Belasan kaiju yang dikalahkannya, tak serta-merta membuatnya lebih istimewa dari yang lain. Gagasan itu terlampau semu jika dibandingkan tekad Jongin dan Yifan kali ini.

Mata mereka berkilat-kilat serius. Sehun nyaris melihat api semangat yang berkobar di dalam iris mereka. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dengan perasaan berkaru. Bola matanya bahkan mulai basah. Yifan tak peduli itu. Bahkan mengerling ke arah Luhan pun tidak. Senyum yang tersungging terlalu tenang meski kematian perlahan-lahan mulai menjabat tangan. Seolah tak pernah mengenal rasa sakit. Tak memiliki seseorang yang ditinggalkan.  
  
  
Benar-benar tak punya perasaan.

  
Selintas kalimat Chanyeol terkenang di ruang pikir. _Sehun, monster hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh monster. Bukan, bukan jaeger. Kau hanya bisa mengalahkannya jika mampu menepis sifat-sifat manusiamu._  
  
Sekarang ia benar-benar paham. Sehun hanya bisa melihat keduanya dengan perasaan ngeri. 

 

Jongin dan Yifan adalah monster sebenarnya.

 

“Bersiaplah, Jongin, kita akan bertarung bersama Cobalt Vortex kali ini.”


	10. Celah Pasifik (1)

“Aku menyukaimu.”

_Bass_ Sehun memecah hening sesaat setelah mereka mengawang di angkasa. Ruang yang terbentang adalah laut dan langit menyatu dalam lukis warna yang sama gelap. Pandangan tak lepas dari dua monster metal yang melayang di depan mereka, Lucky Seven dan Cobalt Vortex, terkait kabel-kabel yang terhubung banyak helikopter bagai boneka kayu. Jantung Luhan berdentam. Agak rancu, antara ungkapan yang baru saja lolos dari Sehun atau kaki raksasa Crimson Alpha yang sebentar lagi menyentuh permukaan air.

“Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu.”

“Maaf.” Sehun berapologi lirih. “Hanya saja, ketika kau melakukan _drift_ bersama  seseorang, kadang kau merasa tak ada hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan. Cuma tak ingin menyesali semua hal yang tak pernah kulisan.”

“Jika itu alasannya, bukankah paling tidak kau harusnya memilih ‘Han, _I love you’_?” Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana; menjilat ludah sendiri soal membahas sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya. Mau tak mau Sehun tertawa pasrah, berpikir bahwa kalimat Luhan ada benarnya juga.

“Kau tahu pasti maksudku. Kau tak mau jaga-jaga nih sebelum kaiju berhasil meremukkan salah satu dari kita?” lanjut Luhan diikuti kedip jahil.

“Sudah basi kalau diingatkan duluan.” Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam; memilih untuk menatap ruang tanpa batas di hadapannya. Tak menyangka Luhan yang justru berakhir menggodanya. Dia berdeham, berusaha mengalihkan topik. “Kalau kupikir lagi, aku tak pernah benar-benar berpikir soal masa depan sebelumnya. Sampai sekarang.”

 _Setelah bertemu denganku, maksudnya?_  Luhan menimpali dalam pikir.

“Aku baru saja akan meralatnya, tapi kau selalu mendahuluiku.”

Luhan tertawa muram. “Bercanda. Tak ada satu pun selain misi bunuh diri yang akan membuatmu mengkhawatirkan masa depan tiba-tiba.”

Sunyi menenggelamkan keduanya kali ini.

Luhan memilih memejam matanya rapat-rapat. Mungkin Sehun pun akan memaklumi dirinya yang bertingkah ganjil dengan melemparkan godaan-godaan konyol dan membuat lelucon buruk soal kematian. Berbeda di beberapa pertarungan sebelumnya, entah mengapa mereka punya firasat bahwa kali ini akan semakin sulit dilewati. Mungkin karena perang kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhir. Sebuah pertaruhan yang sangat besar atas umat manusia. Atau... Mereka diam-diam tahu jika probabilitas kemenangan mereka sangat tipis.

Siapa yang tahu sih apa yang terjadi di dalam The Breach?

Luhan tahu jika di balik kulit polimer yang membalut tubuhnya, telapak tangannya sudah banjir keringat dingin.

Dia mengingat Sehun yang bertingkah aneh dengan memeluknya cukup lama sebelum memasuki ruang _drivesuit._ Juga Minseok yang berusaha riang dengan melontarkan lelucon-lelucon basi. Daripada menghiburnya, Luhan tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tak seoptimis hari-hari biasa. Tepuk berlebihan di punggungnya lebih cenderung Minseok yang ingin menenangkan diri sendiri. Hanya Jongin dan Yifan yang bertingkah seolah mereka akan piknik akhir pekan.

Sejujurnya itu bukan pertanda baik.

“Wow _,_ tak bisa mundur lagi sekarang, Han.” Sehun bicara setelah separuh tubuh Crimson Alpha terendam air laut.

Luhan menyalakan interkom di waktu yang sama. Dan, sambutan suara Jongdae yang menyenandungkan _leaving on a jetplane_ langsung membuat perutnya melilit.

 _“Kau tidak sedang meluncur ke ruang angkasa, Jongdae.”_  Luhan mendengar Minseok mengomel.

Dua kaiju kategori IV. Tiga jaeger. Dua pelindung. Satu penuntas misi. Dengan bocah nuklir bersemayam di dalam Cobalt Vortex. Jika mengingat Yifan dan Jongin yang berada di dalamnya, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga. Menyesali komunikasinya dengan Yifan yang tak pernah berlangsung baik.

“ _Di sini Kim Joonmyun..”_ Suara tenor yang berasal dari LOCCENT menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini. _“Pergerakan dua kaiju sudah terdeteksi, kode_ _Scunner dan Raiju. Wu Yifan, kami percayakan misi ini padamu.”_

_“Hmm, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Joonmyun.”_

Hati Luhan mencelos mendengar kalimat yang serupa pesan terakhir.

_“Pasti. Semoga beruntung, Cobalt Vortex, Lucky Seven, dan Crimson Alpha. Selamat bertugas.”_

"Ya, Sir!"

Tanpa intensi, suara Jongin yang paling lantang dan tegas membakar semangat semua pilot hari itu. Seolah-olah meyakinkan mereka semua bahwa mereka tak bertarung sendiri. Luhan sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Siapapun yang baru saja menghadapi kematian kopilotnya (terlebih Soojung adalah kekasihnya), memiliki emosi yang carut-marut. Gabungan mengerikan antara dendamnya pada kaiju dan rasa bergairahnya karena jika hal terburuk terjadi sekalipun, Jongin pikir itu lebih baik karena dia akan bertemu Soojung lagi. Sementara Yifan, Luhan tahu, jika pada akhirnya dia tak membawa misil sekalipun, misi kali ini adalah misi terakhir untuk Yifan. Tiga jam bertarung solo setelah kematian ayahnya di Hellion Jester membuat Luhan seringkali bertanya-tanya, mengapa Yifan masih sanggup marah-marah jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan tanpa sengaja. Itu belum termasuk paparan radiasi yang pelan-pelan merusak tubuh. Mencengangkan, kecocokan _drift_ di antara Jongin dan Yifan ternyata tak mustahil. Hanya keinginan kuat dari keduanya yang membuat  _drift_ mereka bekerja.   
  
Luhan tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggumamkan  _terima kasih_ begitu tulus pada siapapun yang mendengar. Tak punya nyali untuk mengkhianati semangat keduanya. Diraihnya tangan Sehun _,_ menggenggamnya erat tepat ketika Crimson Alpha menapak dasar laut. Luhan menarik napas dalam, menoleh pada pria di sisinya. Dia tak perlu berbicara di dalam _drift._ Sehun bisa mendengarnya lantang dan jelas apa yang bersemayam dalam pikir.

_Berjanjilah, Sehun. Hidup atau mati. Kita akan mengakhirinya hari ini._


	11. Celah Pasifik (2)

 

 

Lima belas menit adalah waktu untuk mencapai dasar laut. _Port_ eksternal terkatup di waktu yang sama. Di waktu itu juga Luhan mengingat Crimson Alpha yang cepat atau lambat akan mengalami kondisi mengkhawatirkan dari dua yang lain. Dengan panas terisolasi, siklus mesin akan terganggu. Tapi, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengkhawatirkan Crimson Alpha. Tidak dengan Raiju dan Scunner yang mengintai dalam gelap

Ia hanya bisa berharap air laut menyerap panas dengan maksimal.

_“Alpha, Seven, ingat, misi ini bukan untuk bertarung dengan kaiju. Nuklir di punggung kami adalah tujuannya. Tahan mereka dan Vortex akan berjalan menuju The Breach.”_

“Ya, _Sir!”_

Sunyi menggerogoti Conn Pod. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka bungkam. Tak ada satu pun yang mengisinya dengan celotehan-celotehan kecil. Mereka seratus kali lebih serius dari biasa.

“Seven? Minseok? Jongdae? Kalian di mana?” Luhan bertanya dalam kepanikan.

“ _Di sampingmu, bukankan koordinat sudah menjelaskan semuanya?_

“Ya, tentu.” Luhan mengembus napas melalui mulut. Jantungnya berdebar tak wajar. “Hanya saja. Ya, Tuhan. Aku sungguh tak bisa melihat apapun.”

Benar-benar tak melihat apapun.

Meski berkedip ratusan kali, retina tak menangkap satu pun petunjuk. Mereka bagai terkurung di ruang sempit kedap suara, meski pada kenyataannya mereka sedang merayap di dasar laut pasifik. Meraba-raba tanpa ada yang tahu hal apa yang mengintai mereka.

Tiga jaeger itu nyaris menyerupai orang buta. Massa jenis air yang lebih besar membuat mereka harus beradaptasi dengan berjalan setengah bungkuk, kaki setengah berlari. Cara alternatif untuk hemat energi. Mirip orang yang menyingkirkan gumpalan salju di musim dingin. Senter kranial jadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Namun, mereka dikelilingi larutan keruh yang seolah-olah menyerap setiap berkas yang tertangkap.

Kabut itu belum juga tertembus.

_“Ya, tidak kau saja, Han.”_ Suara riang Minseok dan terkesan lembut sedikit membuat hatinya ringan. _“Vortex, mungkin bisa bicara sedikit?”_

Tawa kekanakan Jongin bergema di dalam interkom. Ia mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, berusaha menghempas debu-debu di hadapannya meski hanya menciptakan ruang dalam sekerjapan. Tapi, Jongin sepintas menangkap kaki teman-teman mereka. _“Di belakang kalian, tentu saja. Tumit kalian tampak gemuk-gemuk sekali.”_

_“Setengah mil menuju celah pasifik,”_ ujar Yifan sembari mengawasi titik oranye pada _holoscreen_ yang terbentang di hadapannya. Suaranya sarat ketenangan dan keyakinan sekaligus. Seolah-olah meyakinkan pilot lainnya bahwa mereka tak sendirian. Konflik pribadi diabaikan. Emosi negatif ditanggalkan. Meski tak akur bahkan terkadang menjadi musuh sekalipun, mereka menjadi teman kali ini.

_“Setelah itu kita melompat, sekitar tiga ribu meter ke dalam The Breach.”_

Sementara di dalam LOCCENT, Joonmyun mengawasi dengan napas tertahan. Dua kaiju sudah terlepas dari kandang. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun yang tertangkap sensor. _Holoscreen_ masih sunyi, hanya tiga titik hijau yang berjalan bersama-sama. Minho memiliki perasaan serupa. Ketenangan ini berlangsung ganjil. Jari-jarinya masih mengutak-atik sensor jarak jauh yang terhubung langsung ke angkasa, berusaha mendapatkan informasi sejauh yang ia bisa.

Di mana?

_“Setengah mil?”_ Jongin menyahut keheranan. _“Satu inci saja aku tak bisa lihat,_ Sir. _”_

Tepat saat Jongin bicara, Minho menangkap pergerakan salah satu dari kaiju. Matanya sontak membundar penuh. _“Vortex, Vortex! Ada pergerakan di sayap kirimu!”_

_“Jangan bercanda,  aku tak melihatnya,”_ ujar Jongin sambil mengawasi sebelah kiri.

Di dalam LOCCENT, pupil Minho melebar ketika sensor jarak jauh memberinya data tentang massa kaiju dan kecepatannya. _“Sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari semua kaiju yang pernah kita hadapi.”_

Joonmyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Minho lantas pucat pasi.

Sehun dan Luhan ikut mencari-cari di dalam Conn Pod Crimson Alpha.

“Yang benar saja. Tak ada apapun,” lirih Sehun.

_“Raiju!”_ Minho setengah berteriak. “ _Sayap kiri! Sayap kiri!”_

_“Sehun, arah jam tiga! Radius seratus kaki darimu!”_ Joonmyun ikut meraung.

“Aku tak lihat apapun!” Sehun berteriak jengkel. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Luhan berbagi kepanikan setara. Namun, sejauh mata memandang, gelap adalah definisi sesuatu yang menyelimuti. Awan lanau begitu pekat. Nyaris tak tertembus.

LOCCENT kacau. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kekacauan yang terorganisir. Meski setiap orang tampak sibuk dan berdengung di hadapan layar masing-masing, mereka tahu apa yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka paham apa yang akan mereka dapatkan pada setiap tombol yang mereka tekan. Sebagai jantung komunikasi dari setiap misi, mereka harus mencari solusi secepat mungkin.

Jari-jari Minho berlari-lari di atas papan hologram, memperjelas hasil sensor jarak jauh yang mewakili para jaeger. Benar, tak ada apapun dari sudut pandang mereka Satu-satunya petunjuk yang mereka miliki adalah LOCCENT.

Minho pucat pasi.

 

“Tujuh puluh kaki.”

 

“Lima puluh.”

 

Mata tak lepas titik merah berkedip-kedip yang semakin mendekati si robot merah.

 

“ _Brace for the impact, Alpha!_ ” 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Tak ada ledakan. Namun, sebagai pengganti, ada guncangan energi kinetik yang luar biasa besar ketika Raiju menyeruak di antara kabut. Ia melenyapkan debu-debu dasar laut bak tirai tersingkap menyajikan pertunjukan.

Dalam sekejap, penglihatan mereka telah berganti suasana.

Pegunungan di dasar laut terlihat kini terlihat jelas. Batu-batuan menjulang vertikal di kanan-kiri menyerupai stalagmit. Crimson Alpha berdiri dengan sikap bertahan. Namun, serangan yang diantisipasi tak pernah terjadi. Permainan adrenalin. Guncangan emosi.

 

_“Crimson Alpha, tolong bereskan mereka. Seven, tetap bersamaku.”_

 

Tugas perdana mereka hari ini. Sehun dan Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam di waktu yang sama.

 

Dan mereka melihatnya...

 

...melesat gesit menghindari batu-batu tinggi, berenang menjauhi seolah sedang memasang ancang-ancang.

Raiju adalah definisi aligator raksasa. Tiga ribu lima ratus ton pilinan otot dengan sisik duri menjelma hutan rimba yang merambat dari kepala sampai ekor. Sisik itu tampak seperti barisan tameng logam. Kakinya yang sedikit bengkok menunjukkan bahwa ia diciptakan khusus untuk berenang. Monster akuatik. Tentunya hal ini adalah kabar buruk.

 

Hanya sekejap, Raiju lenyap dari pandangan.

 

Sehun berani bersumpah melihat sekilas kibasan ekor di sayap kanan. Toleh kanan-kiri, mereka memeriksa situasi. Ketika bayang hitam gesit melintas melalui atas, mereka bersikap waspada. Meski tempat kejadian segera kosong tepat ketika mereka ingin menajamkan fokus.

 

“Sial! Dia terla—”

 

_“Kananmu, Sehun!”_

 

Air mengeruh ketika hantaman itu terjadi. Crimson Alpha terhuyung. Seluruh Conn Pod bergetar seolah ingin meledakkan isi di dalamnya. Debum yang menggetarkan alas laut. Jaeger dan kaiju berguling di permukaan lantai sedimen, bergulat dan menabrak lereng gunung dasar laut.

 

Satu lawan satu. Mereka berdua berhadapan. Raiju menaungi Crimson Alpha dan membenturkan kepalanya. Bergerak bersamaan, Sehun dan Luhan dengan gesit menghindar.

 

Rahang lancip Raiju beradu keras dengan tanah.

 

“ _Marsekal!”_

 

_“Tahan, Seven! Ikuti aba-abaku. Tetap fokus. Tetap di belakangku. Dampingi aku menuju The Breach.”_ Yifan memberi instruksi pada Jongdae. Pilot Lucky Seven itu mengerang marah. Tak terima dengan keadaan bahwa dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk membantu, tapi hanya bisa berdiam diri menerima instruksi. Pun Jongdae tak bisa membantah. Bagaimanapun tak ada jaeger cadangan kali ini. Tentunya mereka tak mau semua jaeger rusak dalam waktu yang sama. Sebisa mungkin mereka harus menyelesaikan ekspedisi sampai detik-detik terakhir. 

 

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jongdae, Yifan bersuara. " _Kontrol emosimu."_

 

_"Baik,_ Sir." Dalam langkah yang tergesa, ia mengikuti Cobalt Vortex yang memimpin ekspedisi mereka.

 

Percobaan kedua, Raiju berlaga dengan bahu Alpha. Gagal, monster itu meraung dan kembali menghentakkan kepalanya dan mengkaitkan gigi-giginya di dekat leher. Dengan kekuatan maksimal, robot itu memutar tubuh keduanya. Dorongan itu tak berhenti sebelum punggung Raiju beradu dengan tebing batu, kemudian memeganginya tepat di bawah perpanjangan rahang.

“Mau pakai meriam plasma?” Tanya Sehun di antara engah napas.

“Bisa jadi tak akan berfungsi pada tekanan sedalam ini,” jawab Luhan. “LOCCENT? Minho?”

Respon LOCCENT kacau. Hanya suara gemerisik mirip radio rusak. Mereka berdua berpandangan. Tangan mereka mulai berbalut tremor. Apa Raiju memiliki kemampuan untuk mengacaukan gelombang komunikasi? Hal itu masih jadi misteri. Namun, Sehun tak akan heran jika Raiju memilikinya setelah mengetahui kemampuan Leatherback dan Otachi.

 

_Bahkan bukan hal mengejutkan jika monster itu masih punya beberapa trik rahasia..._

 

 

Dengan memusatkan energi ke lengan kiri, Crimson Alpha siap melayangkan kepalan tinju di antara serangan-serangan tunggal dari kepalanya yang runcing.

 

 

_... terutama yang tersembunyi di bagian rahangnya._

“Ya, Tuhan.”

 

Pupil mereka melebar di waktu yang sama.

 

Tiga bagian. Rahangnya terbuka dan terbagi-bagi memamerkan interior kepala, menyerupai kelopak bunga. Kepala monster itu menghentak-hentak, mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya dengan agresif, mengingatkan mereka dengan gerak ular kobra. Keunggulannya adalah serangan tanpa jeda dalam gerak yang membingungkan. Dan, ketika Sehun dan Luhan mengerang keras di dalam Conn Pod, Raiju berhasil mengoyak bahu Crimson Alpha.

Serpihan metal lantas terburai melayang di dalam air. Lengan mereka runtuh. Dan, dalam satu cakupan, lebih banyak lagi interior yang melayang di dalam air.

Dengan lengan yang bergetar, mereka masih cukup kuat menahan sehingga tak sampai merusak interior penting jaeger. Di waktu yang sama mereka masih menghindar dari serangan-serangan beruntun yang dilayangkan Raiju.

 

Raiju..

 

Dari kecepatannya menyerang, Raiju ibarat kepala ular yang bersembunyi di dalam raga seekor reptil.

 

“Han, _tolong,_ aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama.”

 

“Sebentar lagi, percaya padaku.”

 

Tentu saja Sehun tak percaya. Dari pikiran mereka yang tersambung, ia tahu Luhan menjawab _aku juga._

 

_Chainsword_ tak akan berfungsi dalam kondisi sedekat ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyiapkan meriam plasma _._ Dalam letih, mereka memasukkan perintah-perintah. Namun, untuk mengumpulkan energi saja sudah tak bisa. Tidak jika di dalam air. Suara A.I mengenai pesan _error_ di dalam Conn Pod semakin membuat mereka frustrasi.

Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras dari dahi mereka.

 

“Maaf, kami tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menahannya,” lirih Luhan.

 

“ _Marsekal! Tak ada pilihan lain._ ”

 

Waktu berdetik tipis. Yifan tak punya waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang. Scunner belum juga datang. Dia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Crimson Alpha terpojok dengan bahu yang telah tergigit dan masih sibuk menghindari serangan-serangannya. Sementara ekor Raiju gesit meruntuhkan gunung-gunung batu di sekitarnya. “ _Baiklah. Luhan, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Perintah untukmu, Lucky Seven. Selesaikan Raiju untukku.”_

 

“ _Laksanakan, Sir.”_


	12. Lucky Seven

Dalam satu perintah, langkah Lucky Seven menyimpang dari tujuan utama, membiarkan Cobalt Vortex maju tanpa perlindungan.

Di dalam Conn Pod, Jongdae tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gairah. Pria bertulang pipi tinggi itu tak berhenti menggumamkan lagu dari sebuah film perang sebagai penyemangat.

“ _Aku tahu kau sudah gatal untuk menghajarnya_.” Suara Jongin menghentikan senandung riang dari salah satu pilot.

“ _Well,_ taruhan kita masih berlaku, ‘kan?” Sudut bibir Jongdae tertarik tipis.

“ _Bahkan aku nyaris lupa dengan taruhannya. Jumlah mereka hanya dua kali ini. Kau tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa bantuan. Tidak dengan kategori IV.”_ Jongin tertawa saat mendengar Jongdae tampak tak sabar ingin memotong bicaranya. _“Taruhan itu hanya berlaku jika kau mengalahkannya sendiri, oke?”_

Nada cela itu memancing Jongdae memenuhi Conn Pod dengan rengek protes yang sangat khas. Kedua tangan Lucky Seven beradu di depan dada, terlihat seperti melemaskan buku-buku jari.  

“Hah, tentu saja aku tahu. Jika aku bilang mengalahkannya maka aku akan mengalahkannya. Kita akan membuatnya seri kali ini. Benar, ‘kan, Kim?”

Minseok hanya bergumam malas. Pikir lebih sibuk memikirkan setiap kemungkinan daripada beradu argumen dengan Jongin. Lucky Seven mulai berlari. Mata rubah Minseok memicing pada figur Raiju yang semakin dekat. Ekornya yang panjang sanggup meruntuhkan batu-batu besar di sekitarnya. Senyumnya tersungging tipis.

“Mendengarmu secongkak itu aku harap kau sudah punya rencana, Kim.”

“Kau paling tahu kalau aku tak pernah bicara omong kosong.” Jongdae melirik Minseok, menawarkan _bro fist_ yang dibalas dengan satu kepalan penuh yakin. Ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah Raiju. “Baca pikiranku saja, partner.”

Yifan mendengus. Setengah bangga mendengar kepercayaan diri mereka yang tinggi. _“_ Good luck, Kim Brothers _, aku akan memberi dua poin untuk taruhan kali ini.”_

“Trims berat, Sir.”

Tanpa ragu, Lucky Seven masuk ke dalam arena.

Pada detik pertama, Seven dipaksa menghindar dari kibasan ekor. Tapi, ia cukup gesit menangkapnya ketika sabetan itu berbalik ke arahnya.

“Crimson Alpha, segera pergi dari sana.” Minseok memberi instruksi tepat ketika kedua tangannya telah menggenggam erat ekor Raiju. “Bergabunglah dengan Cobalt Vortex.”

“Copy that _, kami serahkan padamu, Lucky Seven.”_

Seven menariknya sampai Crimson Alpha terbebas dari kungkungan. Tepat ketika Alpha berlari keluar dari bidang laga, air seketika menjadi keruh. Melalui ekornya, Raiju ditabrakkan pada batu-batu tinggi. Lolongan itu menggetarkan dasar laut. Benar-benar keras.

_“Wow, kalian benar-benar membuatnya murka.”_

Di dalam Vortex, Jongin nyengir kuda. Tak tahan untuk diam saja ketika merasakan air disekitarnya bergetar. Meski Jongin dan Jongdae terlibat perlombaan konyol mengenai siapa yang paling banyak membunuh kaiju, Jongin seratus persen yakin ia akan ikut bersorak-sorak jika saja tak memiliki misi yang lebih penting.

 _“Aku yakin itu akan terdengar sampai Asia Tenggara,”_ timpal Sehun di antara napas yang memburu. _“Cobalt Vortex, kami sudah di belakangmu.”_

Dalam satu sentakan kuat, pegangan di ekor Raiju di loloskan Lucky Seven, membuat monster itu menghantam sebuah tebing.

Lucky Seven agak terhuyung sebagai akibatnya. Bunyi runtuhan berhenti. Begitu juga lolongannya.

“Ke mana dia?”

“Sial. Apa kita tak seharusnya melempar dia?” Lucky Seven berputar di tempat. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Raiju. Mereka pasang sikap siap dan waspada. “Aku benar-benar tak melihat apapun.”

“Kanan!”

Terlambat.

Hantaman itu terjadi begitu keras. Raiju menghilang sama gesit dengan cepatnya ia muncul kembali. Kecepatannya berenang dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena murka. Raungan itu kembali menggelegar di dasar laut. Dua tubuh itu terlempar. Setengah berbaring, Seven bergesek dengan lantai sedimen, meluncur jauh melewati Alpha dan Vortex.

“ _Seven!”_

Teriak Jongin dan Luhan bersamaan.

_“Kalian akan masuk ke dalam The Breach!”_

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya menahan monster itu tepat di bawah rahang. Cukup jauh sampai kepala mereka tak bisa dicaplok mulut Raiju yang membuka seperti kembang. “Kalian pikir kami sudah selesai?”

“Ikuti aba-abaku, Min.”

 _Tiga_. Minseok mengangguk yakin pada partnernya. _Dua_. Mereka memegangi salah satu kaki Raiju.

_Satu._

“Sekarang!”

Tepat ketika punggung mereka tak lagi bergesekan, mereka menyentak keras monster di atasnya. Mereka berguling dan jaeger itu membalik kedudukan. Raiju terjatuh lebih dulu. Tangan Seven terangkat. Dan, di waktu yang sama sebuah pedang muncul dari lengannya. Mereka menumpu beban pada ujung tangan.

Punggung Raiju beradu tepat di atas lubang hipotermal. Uap panas membakar punggungnya yang penuh duri. Tak sempat melarikan diri, Lucky Seven menginjak abdomennya lebih dulu. Pusaran air tercipta di antara ronta dan lolongan sakit.

Minseok dan Jongdae berteriak dalam satu waktu. Sebaliknya, raungan sang monster berubah menjadi jeritan melengking nyaris seperti hewan kecil mencicit. Satu hujaman, likuid biru menyembur di antara kelopak rahangnya.

Tangan kiri Seven terangkat. Dan di waktu yang sama _stingblade_ lolos dari sangkar. Hujaman final. Kepala terbakar di waktu yang sama. Biru menyatu di antara uap panas, kemudian menyebar di sekitar tubuh mereka.

Lolongan itu melemah kemudian berhenti. Ekor Raiju terkulai tepat di atas lubang hipotermal yang lain.

Di dalam Conn Pod, Jongdae tertawa puas, “Sir, kami minta bonus minum-minum hari ini.”


End file.
